


Darkness Will Become Us All {E.M, K.M}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kol Mikaelson, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Blood and Torture, Boys Will Be Boys, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uneasy Allies, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Kol Mikaelson, Witches, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: Ophelia Martinez is, snarky, devious, manipulative, and most of all, a cold blooded killer, that doesn't stop for anyone, at any time. No less a target, however, this time she'd make an exception. Aria Reyes-Salvatore is cunning, strong, mean, devious, deceitful, easily annoyed, and a cold-blooded murderer. Two of the most unlikely friends, and yet, they are almost bonded with each other. Everyone has a dark side. And the dark side of Aria Reyes, is one of the darkest of them all....Aria never once thought she would fall for the tricks of men. And she didn't, until he came along. He was...tempting. And she could always resist, she was just that stubborn. Ophelia never thought she would fall in love again, until she met him. No one could deny that their friendship meant more. Aria was far to stubborn to admit anything. Ophelia was willing to to listen.The connections to the brothers are undeniable, but why listen to your heart when you can listen to your head? They did just that, until they no longer could. Once they finally accepted it, everything fell into place. And then came the incident, but it led to an adventure full of crazy revelations and a wild goose chase. But all's fair in love and war right?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Ophelia

If there was one thing Ophelia knew for a fact, it was that she hated her job. Very much so, that she'd do anything to compromise a mission, but this time, there was just no open window for her to ruin it.

What was also going to be another problem: this target was going to be hard to kill. She'd been watching over her for about a month, and the woman was almost constantly on guard, always looking over her shoulder, so if she saw her chance she needed to take it, and take it then.

However, what Ophelia did not know, was that her so called 'loyal' agency, was a double crossing, backstabbing, dirty, filthy-- well you get the picture, and what she most certainly didn't know, was that she would probably die on this mission.

Ophelia walked the street, keeping a close eye on her target, who was going in and out of stores and random abandoned buildings. Ophelia didn't know what exactly this target was doing in and out of these buildings, and she was growing curious and wanted to follow inside, but she knew if she did, she would get caught.

And if there was one thing she hated more than her job, it was getting caught, especially by a target. Her whole career could be destroyed by a target catching her in the act. She couldn't fail, she wasn't allowed to fail, if she failed there would be....well, that's a story for another time. She couldn't fail this mission, and that was that.

Meanwhile, her target climbed up the side of a building.

Aria Gina Chantelle Reyes-Salvatore knew she was being watched, she knew someone was hunting her, foolish for her agency to send a mere human to take on an Original Tribrid, very very foolish of them. Especially when all it took, was a simple snap of the neck to kill the poor soul.

Aria knew that whoever was following her was being followed, she could sense it, and actually felt for the poor soul. It was strange, that she was feeling pity for someone she'd never met before in her life, much less, the woman who was sent to kill her. She had secrets too, so many she'd lost count many years ago.

Maybe the two were similar in a way, some kind of sick, twisted way, but she would never find out.

As she climbed up the side if the building, she could feel the other females' eyes on her. Aria, however, refused to turn around as the other woman scaled the building expertly to ensure she wouldn't lose her.

The Tribrid smirked to herself, knowing that the woman trailing her would soon be gone.

Ophelia gripped her pistol, realization dawning on her. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. She felt watched, trailed, she felt as though someone was going to attack at any moment, and she wasn't sure if it was her target, or someone else.

Aria opened a secret door, before dropping through the roof and onto the floor inside the building. Ophelia cocked her head to the side, it definitely wasn't the target that was hunting her, she shook her head at her own stupidity, before jumping down after the target, landing silently on her feet.

Aria smirked to herself, knowing that this person sent to kill her was closing in on her. Whoever was sent to kill Ophelia, wasn't the best assassin in the agency to say the least, actually Ophelia could hear the footsteps above her, when suddenly, they stopped, not a single sound was made from any of the three humans, only silence.

Aria heard it too and jumped up on a ladder, "Hello, humans."

"I don't think that's how people are supposed to greet death." Ophelia hummed, tilting her head to the side in amusement.

The Tribrid climbed through an opening in the ceiling.

Ophelia shook her head, so the girl wanted to be chased? So be it.

Aria came up from behind the human, "Hello."

"Hi there." Ophelia replied, grabbing the pocket knife from her belt.

"You're being followed." Aria smirked.

"I am aware." Ophelia raised an eyebrow, "I'll deal with them after I've dealt with you."

"Right." she chuckled, "Fiery. I like it."

"Yes, well, I don't have time for your shit since both of our lives are on the line and my job." Ophelia said, a frown tugging at her chapped lips.

"Mhm." the Tribrid hummed, "You know, I have supernatural hearing, and there isn't just one up there."

"There never is." Ophelia shrugged, "It'll always be us against the world."

Suddenly seven other people dropped down from behind Ophelia.

"Well..." Aria raised an eyebrow, "That's not good."

Ophelia spun, facing the group, "Say target, meaning female behind me? Help a sister out and I'll spare your life?"

There was no answer and Ophelia turned around, noticing the female was gone.

There was a crunch behind her and a body knocked into her.

Ophelia jumped back, looking at the body whom laid in front of her completely motionless, she nudged it with her foot gently, "My lord....is he dead?"

"Very much so."

"How delightful, thank you for that, who's next?" Ophelia looked up at the rest of the wide eyed group, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh." Aria shrugged, "All of you are going to die anyway, so..."

"And here I was thinking we were just starting to get along." Ophelia smirked at her slightly as the group backed off slightly.

"I wasn't talking to you, darling, I was referring to them."

"Oh, well that's just fantastic then." Ophelia clapped her hands together, before throwing the pocket knife in her hand, straight into the throat of an agent.

"Ooh, blood." Aria smirked, "Too bad I don't do idiot blood."

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even going to ask." She shook her head softly, taking out two pistols, shooting another two agents.

"Probably best you don't." Aria smirked, reaching up and snapping the neck of the agent closest to her, "Oops."

It came down to the last agent, the two girls raised an eyebrow at each other as he raised his hands in defense, "I don't even like working for them, they're so fucked--" Ophelia cut him off shooting him in the head.

"Shit." Aria widened her eyes, seeing a flood of agents coming Ophelia's way, "Incoming!"

"Follow me." Ophelia smirked, before jumping off the side of the building recklessly.

"Bad direction to go." Aria called, jumping down anyway, landing on her feet, "You should've gone that way."

"This is the way to a safe house doll face, we can't be tracked there." Ophelia replied, grabbing the female's wrist and breaking into a sprint.

"You do realize that I have heightened senses." she said, with a raised eyebrow, "There are more enemy agents coming this way."

Ophelia shrugged, "Well, we better run quickly then."

"This way!" Aria exclaimed, speeding up the side of building, "Trust me, I know New York."

Ophelia rolled her eyes sighing as she scaled between the two buildings landing on the roof next to her, "Lead the way, your majesty."

"You have no idea how true your sarcastic 'your majesty' statement was." Aria laughed, looking down at the streets before jumping down and landing on her feet.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "You'll need to explain that to me once we get out of this alive." She huffed, landing next to her.

Aria noticed a dog laying on the side of the alley, "Hi, baby! Come here."

"Jesus Christ- we haven't got time for you to pet a god dammed dog!"

"SHHH." Aria scolded, "He's a friend. They all are."

"Female who's name I haven't been bothered to remember, you better get your ass moving or I'm leaving you behind!" Ophelia hissed.

"Lead the way, buddy." Aria whispered.The dog gave a happy bark and ran.

"Where are you taking me?" Ophelia demanded, "Or....where is the dog taking us?"

"Just follow him!"

Ophelia sighed, "I'm following a fucking dog. Why am I following a fucking dog." She muttered, sprinting after the Canine.

"Hey, hold up!" Aria called after the dog, he stopped and she walked up to him, "Take her the safe way to the casa de reputesto."

"To the case de what what?" Ophelia repeated.

Aria got up from the ground, "Just follow my friend!" she yelled, running the opposite direction, "I'll take care of yours!"

"Wait-- Fuck me..." Ophelia muttered, before groaning and sprinting after the dog again.

\----

A variety of Agents swarmed the streets of New York, searching for their target. "Where did she go?" was the only question going around.

"She can't have gone far, search every building until you find her!" The main man of the group exclaimed.

"No need to look anymore." a voice called from behind them, "She's gone."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? I gave Agent Martinez that mission, so she would ensure you were dead." The head of the agency replied.

"Darling, I'm immortal." she smiled, "You can't kill me."

"We can try." He smirked, pulling out a gun of his own.

She smirked, her voice deadly serious, "You'll die trying."

"I won't die sweetheart, Agent Martinez will kill you herself." He replied, grinning like a mad man.

"We'll see about that." she smirked, "If you grin anymore, your face will break."

"She'd never forgive you either, I am her grandfather." He smirked, "And her by far favorite member of the family."

"You're her family, and yet you're trying to kill her?" she raised an eyebrow, "Why does this situation seem so familiar?"

"She needs to move on, she has no future here, being the only woman in the agency, she has no purpose."

"Says who?"

"The majority of the agency."

"A majority of an agency that could die at any given second."

"Just like her, as soon as we find her."

"She won't be dying anytime soon." Aria smirked.

"We'll find a way, we always do."

Aria chuckled, "The girl is under my protection."

"And you'd protect the girl willing to kill you for a certain sum of money?"

"What can I say?" Aria rolled her eyes, "I'm what some people would call...a little crazy."

"I'm not going to ask again, where's the girl?"

"Under my protection."

"I warned you." The man pursed his lips, aiming the gun at her head, "Find her, now." He ordered the agents around him.

"You don't demand answers from me, darling." Aria smiled, "You are a mere human."

"I want to know the location of my granddaughter."

"Well that's too bad for you then, isn't it?"

"Or you." He hummed, loading the gun, finger over the trigger.

"Do you know _who_ I am?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, " _What_ I am?"

"Nope, and quite frankly I don't care." He said, before pulling the trigger.

She just rolled her eyes and pulled the bullet out of her neck, not even wincing as it was removed, "Really?"

"How--" her bleeding wound healed in a matter of seconds, "What are you?"

"You obviously don't know my name, so let me tell you." she smirked, "The name is Aria Reyes, one of the Original Tribrid's."

"A what what?"

"Reyes, A Tribrid." she repeated, "Doesn't ring any bells, darling?"

"No...? Should it?"

"When you hear the name Reyes, it should instill a fear inside of you." she sighed, "And it may not now, but it will. Once the Reyes Clan is reunited. But for now," she smirked, "goodbye, darling." she jumped off the building, landing on her feet like always.

\----

The dog had bailed on Ophelia the second they arrived at some building, to say the assassin was pissed, was an understatement.

The dog came running back with a key in his mouth.

"This a key? What do I use it for?" Ophelia asked, "I'm talking to a fucking dog, why am I talking to a dog?"

The dog ran up to the door and barked at it, as if trying to give her a hint.

"You, are an intelligent thing you are." Ophelia grinned, quickly unlocking the door.

As the door opened, the dog's immediate reaction was sniffing the air happily and running to jump on the couch.

"You live here, I assume." Ophelia said, taking her shoes off at the door, a habit she'd picked up over the years, before she looked around the house.

The dog barked happily.

"Pretty swanky." She hummed, "I'm still speaking to a dog...." She muttered.

He jumped off the couch and ran into a room, barking for her to follow.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow before following after the dog.

As she entered the room, she noticed it was empty, it looked how any room would look before someone moved into it. A bed, dressers, curtains, carpet.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He barked again.

"It's....a bedroom..." She muttered.

He barked, running to the corner of the room, sniffing around for something.

"Watcha looking for bud?" She wondered, following after the dog.

He finally found it, pulling out with his paw and dropping it on the floor.

"What's this?" Ophelia asked tilting her head to the side.

He barked at it, hinting at her to pick it up.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, picking up the item cautiously. It was a note, from who she had yet to find out.

"I don't think I should look through this." Ophelia muttered, opening the note, "But, I never listen to rules."

_Whoever I just saved,_

_This is a safehouse where you'll be safe from whoever is after you. This is going to sound crazy, but it has magical protections, so you can't be tracked. It has everything you'll need inside of it. Food, water, furniture, technology, everything anyone could ever need. There are sheets in the closet in the hallway, the plumbing works, so you can shower, do whatever you may need to do. Just keep a low profile. I didn't just save you for nothing. Thanks!_

_-A.R-_

"Safehouse, huh?" Ophelia wondered aloud, "Care to give me a tour doggo?"

He ran out of the room, leading her to the closet in the hallway.

Ophelia followed the dog around the house, blinking in confusion, why the bloody hell did someone she was supposed to kill, save her life?

He barked at the closet, where a variety of sheets and blankets were.

Ophelia opened the cupboard, taking out the sheets and blankets, "You got a name?"

The dog shook his head.

"I assume you want a name?"

He sat on the floor in front of her, tilting his head.Ophelia thought for a second, "I'm gonna name you Dillon, it's Gaelic for Faithful."Dillon barked happily, raising his paw up."You like it then?" Another note fell out of the sheets, and she picked it up.

_Oh, and one more thing. The dog is yours too!_

_-A.R-_

"I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other eh Dillon?"

He made a happy noise and led her through the rest of the house.

"I can't believe I'm still talking to a dog." Ophelia muttered following the dog around the house.

Dillon came to a halt, turning back into the living room, jumping on the couch.

"You hungry?" Ophelia asked, entering the kitchen, "I think I can cook, I've never had to, but I've watched cooking shows and stuff."

He jumped off the couch and barked at a closet.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, walking towards it, "This isn't going to be like Monsters Inc where Sully pops out of here is it?"

Dillon put his paw on it and it opened, the dog food becoming visible.

"Ah, so I don't have to worry about being scared shitless by Mike Wazowski." She hummed taking a bag of dog food out.

The rev of an engine was heard from outside. Ophelia straightened up, hand instantly going to the pistol attached to her waist.

Dillon barked happily and ran towards the door.

"I assume it's someone you know then." Ophelia muttered, pouring the dog a bowl of food.

"Hey, bud." a very familiar voice rang out.

Ophelia poked her head around the door, "Oh hey."

"Like it?" Aria asked, "It's not much, but it will protect you."

Part of that was a lie. This place was a huge, it was a lot.

"Not much? I love it here." Ophelia chuckled.

"Glad to hear." she smirked, looking down at Dillon, "He's yours now, if you didn't get my note."

"I got it, I named him Dillon!"

"That's a nice name." she complimented, balancing her helmet on her hip.

"Means faithful in Gaelic." Ophelia replied, smiling widely, "The didn't give you any trouble did they?"

"Just the typical threats to kill me." she shrugged, "Nothing I couldn't handle, darling."

"I'm glad you're alright." Ophelia nodded, "You don't happen to know how to cook do you?"

Aria snorted, "Sometimes."

"That's all I need, together we can rustle up a meal somehow." Ophelia said looking through the cupboards.

Aria put her helmet down, "That we can."

"Fantastic!" Ophelia beamed.

"What do you like?" Aria asked, "We have everything in here."

"I'm not picky with food, but I uh...I can't eat more than a meal a day." Ophelia scratched the back of her neck, looking at her shoes almost in shame.

"Why is that?" Aria asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in concern."I uh...I vomit everywhere." She mumbled out a response.

"I'm no doctor, darling," Aria opened the fridge, "But that doesn't sound normal."

"I know." Ophelia sighed.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

Ophelia snorted, "I uh, don't like needles."

Aria chuckled, "I didn't either."

"They're so...pointy you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she took a bottle of what Ophelia thought was fruit punch out of the fridge and started drinking it, "Too sharp for their own good sometimes."

"Yeah." Ophelia sighed.

"Ugh, that's better." Aria sighed, "I haven't...drank anything all day."

"Can I have some?" Ophelia questioned, reaching for the bottle.

"That's not--"Ophelia shrugged taking a swig, "The fuck is this?" She asked, after swallowing it.

"Believe me," Aria paused with wide eyes, "You don't want to know."

"I think I do." Ophelia crossed her arms.

"You'll freak out.""Tell me." Ophelia whined.

"Okay, fine, if you run away I will totally understand why." she said, "But, just know, you don't have to."

"Right..." Ophelia muttered, eyebrows raising slightly."I'm one of the Original Tribrid's."

"You're one of a what?"

"One of the Original Tribrid's." she explained slowly, "A mixed breed of Witch, Werewolf, and..." she hesitated, "...Vampire."

"Are you crazy?" Ophelia asked.

"No, I'm not." she sighed, "I know it sounds like I'm crazy, and it is, but I'm not."

"Prove it." Ophelia muttered, gazing at her curiously.

Aria sighed, before letting the veins under her eyes show.

"You are terrifying, I love you." Ophelia grinned.

"What?" Aria was extremely confused as the veins under her eyes disappeared, "Most people would have run away by now."

"Yeah well, I kill people for a living so...."

"That you do." Aria raised an eyebrow, "So you're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not!" Ophelia chuckled softly, "You saved my life, you've got to be somewhat nice right?"

Aria took another bottle out of the fridge, holding it out to her.

"Thank you." The girl gave her a smile taking a swig.

"Better?"

"Much." She smiled.

"Don't worry," Aria smiled, "I won't eat you, unlike other Vampires, I can control my cravings."

"Didn't doubt you for a second."

"Good." she grinned, plopping on the couch next to Dillon.

"Now what were you thinking for food, do you want to just order pizza?"

"Sure!" Aria grinned, petting Dillon.

"Alright, you can order whatever, I'll call." Ophelia said, pulling out an old phone.

"It's up to you." she sighed, "Usually I'm picky, but today I'm just hungry so I don't mind."

"I'll have a regular Cheese, no different." Ophelia nodded, "Drinks?"

"Blood?" Aria teased, "No, kidding. Pepsi."

Ophelia laughed, "Pepsi it is!"

Suddenly a black puppy ran in.

"Oh hello." Ophelia smiled, "Pizza's on it's way,"

"Hello, buddy." Aria smiled, "Oh, you're hurt."

"Where?" Ophelia asked, kneeling by the side of the puppy.

"His paw." Aria whispered, "I think he stepped on glass."

"How do we fix it?"Aria sat on the floor, pulling the small animal into her arms, examining his paw.

Dillon nudged Ophelia's side, "Missing the attention are you boy?" She asked, scratching his stomach.

Aria came to a conclusion, "There's no non-painful way to get this out."

"Bark if you agree!" Ophelia grinned as Dillon barked back.

The black dog whimpered as Aria prodded at his wound. She looked up with a pained look on her face.

"It'll be like ripping off a band-aid?" Ophelia offered raising an eyebrow.

"I hate hurting my people." she sighed.

"I know, but it'll only hurt for a second." Ophelia assured.

Aria sighed before, as gently as she could, ripping out the glass shard. As soon as it was out, she put her hands over the bleeding, injured spot, healing it almost instantly.

"See, all fine." Ophelia smiled gently.

Aria breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, he's okay."

"Whew." Ophelia said, as there was a knock at the door, she went to open it.

"Oh, pizza must be here." Aria smiled as she placed the puppy on the couch next to Dillon.

Ophelia took the money from the side, paying the pizza delivery guy quickly, taking the pizza off of him, "Thank you kind sir."

"That smells good." Aria smiled as she got off the floor.

"It does doesn't it?" Ophelia agreed, setting it on the table.

"Do you think I should keep him?" Aria asked, referring to the stray dog that ran in minutes earlier.

"Definitely." Ophelia nodded, through a mouthful of Pizza.

"I'm thinking of naming him Buddy." she said, "He looks like a Buddy."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ophelia smiled gently.

"Buddy it is!" she grinned.


	2. Aria

**_TWO MONTHS LATER_ **

Ophelia was settling in nicely to the house. Occasionally, Aria would disappear. Ophelia didn't question it, as she knew better, questions didn't get her anywhere before, why would it be any different now?

"I got more fruit punch." Aria announced as she walked in the front door, Buddy trailing behind her, "And Pepsi."

"Yesssss, you are an angel sent from the heavens!" Ophelia grinned, "For the record I'm talking to the drinks."

"I noticed." she jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I love you!!!" Ophelia replied, throwing Aria a wink, "Also talking about the drinks."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem." The assassin smirked back.

"Well, at least the drinks and the money used to buy them love me." Aria joked as she fell on the couch.

"They love me more!" Ophelia joked back grinning at her.

"Uh-huh."

"They do!"

"Okay."

Ophelia laughed, "Film?"

"The money still loves me more." she said, "And sure!"

Ophelia grinned, "Rise Of The Guardians?"

"Sure!" Aria got more comfortable on the couch, "Haven't seen that in a while."

"It's one of my favorites!" Ophelia beamed, sliding in the DVD.

"Mine too." Aria's phone rang, "Oh, hang on, I'll be back."

"Alright." Ophelia shrugged, turning back to the film.

It was twenty minutes later, and Aria still hadn't come out of her room yet.

"Aria?" Ophelia knocked softly on the girls door.

"It's open!"

"What's going on, I thought you were coming back down?" Ophelia asked, leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she sighed, "It was just the person I was on the phone with was a real pain, if you didn't hear me yelling."

"I didn't, sorry, want to talk about it?" Ophelia asked stepping into the room.

"Just my freaking brother." she huffed, sitting on her bed.

"Haven't spoken to mine in a while." Ophelia sighed.

"That's family, I guess." Aria sighed, "You go from talking, to not talking, to speaking again, and then to hating each other. And finally, when something bad starts happening, you're forced to come back together."

"Me and my brothers argue with knives." Ophelia deadpanned.

"We argue by breaking body parts."

"Yeah, but you guys heal quickly so..."

"Yep." she sighed, "I wish we could go back and have that thing that happened not happen, but it's way too late."

"I don't know, if it wasn't for my job I never would've met you." Ophelia hummed.

"That's true." she said, "Your agency is still after you."

"I know." Ophelia sighed, "They won't stop, and the longer I hunt, the worse the punishment is."

"The longer I run, the worse his punishment will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Aria said, "You're not involved."

"But I am." Ophelia replied, "Sort of."

"How are you a part of it?" she asked, "He doesn't even know you exist." she paused, "And I would like to keep it that way."

"I'm part of it, because I have made myself part of it." Ophelia informed.

"You'll get yourself killed."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Ophelia muttered, "Or...almost."

"Right." Aria mused, "Two months ago."

"Best day of my life quite frankly." She shrugged, "I should almost die more often!"

"Speaking of," Aria sighed, "I never did ask why you haven't killed me yet."

"I like you, you're entertaining, and I owe you one....you also can't be killed." Ophelia pointed out.

"True," she said, "But you could've handed me over to your organization. Maybe they would spare you."

"Why be spared when they're just going to rough and tumble me around anyway? I'll die one way or the other."

"Not as long as you have me around."

Ophelia gave her a small smile, "And I'll always return the favor."

Aria grinned, "I have to go out somewhere. I'll be back late. Don't wait up."

"But-"

"Seriously, darling, I'll be back around three am." Aria waved off, "Trust me, you don't wanna wait up."

"Eh, I've gone three days without sleep, what's a few hours going to do?" Ophelia questioned.

"I'll be coming back with blood all over me."

"I've seen worse." Ophelia frowned.

"It won't be human blood if that's what you think."

"I don't, I just worry for you."

"I know." Aria gave her a small smile, "I worry for you too."

Ophelia chuckled lightly, "For the record I'm still waiting up."

"Okay." Aria sighed, walking into her closet, "If you want to see a bloody mess when I walk through the door, be my guest."

"I see a bloody mess every time I look in the mirror hon, it's normal."

Aria nearly snorted, sorting through her clothes, "Fair enough."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

Aria laughed, "Honey, I'm always doing something stupid."

"Can't ask much else, try not to do anything stupid?"

"I will try." Aria sighed, "But just know it's unlikely."

"Alright, alright....would it be weird if I said enjoy?" Ophelia asked.

"Nope."

"Then enjoy."

"Enjoy having to kill a family member?" she asked, "Not likely."

"Ouch, quite horrible, how about....go easy on him?" Ophelia tried, tilting her head to the side in amusement.

"Her." she corrected, "She tried to kill my brother, now I'm actually going to kill her."

"Oh damn, go get em tiger!"

"She pissed me off." Aria sighed, walking towards the living room, "I'll piss off a lot more people than I already have by killing her, but so be it."

Ophelia sighed, following after her, "Hey as long as you don't die, I'm good."

"I might die in a few years for what I'm about to do, but not today."

"I won't let it happen."

"You'd be going up against the supernatural." Aria frowned, "Don't get involved in the things you don't completely understand yet."

"Then teach me." Ophelia said, earning a puzzled look from her companion, "I want to learn."

"Teach you to fight in my world?"

"Yes, and how to understand it better."

"Alrighty then." Aria nodded, "After I go kill this bitch."

"Until then." Ophelia winked.

Aria nodded, double checking the house, and petting Buddy before getting on her motorcycle and driving away.

\----

Ophelia watched from the shadows, keeping a low profile as she stayed hidden from sight.

"Hello, Irena." Aria sauntered from the dark corner when she saw the girl she was looking for come onto the roof of the building.

"Aria, it's been a minute." Irena replied.

"Speaking of minutes," Aria mused, "I'll give you one to explain why you attempted a murder on my twin brother."

Irena looked at her nails, seemingly bored, "Oh I don't know, I thought it'd be fun."

"Fun?" Aria was deadly calm, "You thought it would be fun to die?"

"No, for him to die, obviously it didn't go quite to plan."

"Obviously." Aria rolled her eyes, "But I meant you. Your death."

"You've come to kill me?" The girl laughed at the woman in front of her, "Hilarious."

"It won't be hilarious when you don't have a heart inside your body."

"Bold of you to assume you can kill me."

"Do I want to kill you? Yes. Do I need to kill you? Yes. Can I kill you?" she mused, sticking her hand inside the girls chest and gripping her heart, "Why, yes. Yes, I can."

Irena gasped, grasping Aria's arm.

"It's that easy to kill you, honey." Aria smirked, "Now you best remember, I'm not as merciful as my brothers." she reminded as she ripped her heart out, blood staining her hand and sleeve.

Ophelia gasped through her already slightly parted lips as Irena's body dropped to the ground, completely lifeless.

"I told you I could kill you." Aria mused to the blonde who had fallen dead in front of her.

Ophelia stayed silent, debating with herself as to what she should do.

There was a sudden bang and a gunshot. Aria's eyes widened and she dropped to the ground.

Ophelia froze, not sure what to do, Aria was fine right? She was a Tribrid, she'd survive.

Aria rolled her eyes and got back up, "Hello, dad."

"Daughter." The man replied frowning.

"How can I help you, dearest father?"

"You disappeared, where to?"

"Oh, you know." she smiled, "Here, there."

"Can you not be cryptic for once in your life?" He growled, frowning at her.

"But that wouldn't be any fun."

"This isn't funny Aria."

"Oh don't be such a downer, daddy!" she grinned, "You know me. I disappear, eventually coming back to you."

"And yet I never find out where, why did you kill the poor soul?"

"Oh, her?" she mused, "Oh, dear, she deserved it. She tried to kill my darling brother. I couldn't have her trying again."

"Fair enough..."

"Don't act so surprised." she rolled her eyes, "You know us Reyes siblings are extremely protective over each other."

"Yes, that you are daughter."

"You're not very protective though, are you father?"

"Believe it or not I do what I do, for you."

"Oh, of course you do." she replied sarcastically, "And is everything you do for me in particular or for everyone?"

"....No, just you."

"I can take care of myself, dad."

"You'll always be my little girl Aria."

"I'm not your little girl."

"You always will be."

"Maybe." she sighed, "But why bother my brothers?"

"They aren't the best influence on you."

"They're a better influence than you." she countered, "You think everyone is a bad influence."

"Now there's no need to be rude is there?"

"There is when you talk like a psychopath!"

"I am a psychopath!"

"That was obvious from the second I was born!"

"But I do care about you."

All she did was stare at him, "Did I do this to you?" she asked, "Did I make you this way?"

"No, I think you made me better."

"I made you better?" she repeated, "Then why are you such a monster?"

"Oh I was much, much worse,"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to come home."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not asking."

"This is why I never come home." she said, "You force things."

"Because I'm your father! You should learn to listen."

"I am twenty years old." she defended, "I'm an adult. I can handle myself."

"You don't know that!"

She scoffed, "You lack confidence in me."

"No, it's my job to worry Aria!"

"Not after eighteen years."

He sighed gently, "I get that your mad-"

"Mad?" she cut him off, "I'm not just mad, I'm pissed. What you did to me--it crossed a line that a father should never cross."

"And I'm--"

"Sorry?" she said plainly, "I know. You've said it several times."

"Then why won't you forgive me?"

"Because it's unforgivable." she stated, "Besides wanting me home, why else are you here and how did you find me?"

"No reason."

"Of course." she sighed, "Well me coming home is out of the question." she smiled, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No...."

"Great." she kicked the dead body in front of her to emphasize her point, "Now we can be rid of each other."

"You will never truly be rid of me Aria."

"Maybe not, but I can be temporarily." she said as she started walking away.

"I shall see you soon daughter."

"Father." she nodded, walking away, but not before feeling a stabbing pain, "Well you could at least be more gentle about it."

"I'm afraid not."

"Ah." she groaned as he pulled the needle out of her side, "Why must you do that every time I see you?"

"Because it's fun...?"

"No, we're just your expirements." she glared, "Which one was that?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is if it's my body." she held her side as it healed.

"It amplifies your hunger."

"Oh, great." she huffed, "As if I didn't have a problem with that already."

"You're welcome."

She scoffed.

"Run along now."

"You're not my boss." she rolled her eyes, but jumped off the side of the building anyway.

Ophelia sighed shaking her head, now was the task of getting home before her friend.

\----

Aria walked the streets to get to her motorcycle to get home, when she heard a scream and immediately spun back around on her heels.

There Ophelia stood, stuck against a wall, a hand clasped around her throat. Hey, if she didn't die now, she'd definitely be dead by the time Aria was done with her.

The Tribrid got a bad feeling, her first and instant action being to rush back towards the way she came from.

"Who are you." The man in front of her demanded.

"Take your hand off my throat and I'll tell you."

The guy was thrown off of Ophelia, the Tribrid appearing, "Really, darling?"

"Sorry." Ophelia apologized, "I'm naturally curious."

"Run."

"Not without you!"

"Ophelia, this is between me and my father." Aria warned, "It doesn't involve you."

"It kind of does, he strangled me." Ophelia said, "Plus you're a friend, your problems are my problems."

"Fair enough." Aria sighed, watching as her father got up, "But he's pretty angry!"

"I've seen angry...this is nothing compared to that."

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You attacked my friend!" she argued, "I had no choice!"

"She's the one who decided to come!"

"I'm naturally curious!"

"Shhh." Aria scolded, "You're not helping!"

"Sorry." Ophelia apologized.

"Aria there's something you should know." he smirked as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "We nicked your brother."

Ophelia gasped dramatically.

"So the roof was a distraction?"

"Of course."

"And the injection," she continues, "Does it actually increase my hunger or was that a joke too?"

"Bit of both."

She didn't pry for more about the injection, she was worried for one person in particular, "Where is he?"

"Come find him."

"Why don't you bring him here?"

"Come home and I might tell you where he is."

"It will make things a lot easier on everyone and ensure that your men keep their lives if you let him go." she argued.

"I'll let him go if you come home." He countered.

Aria looked at Ophelia with an exasperated look, "This is why nobody can ever bargain with him."

Ophelia was highly amused by the exchange, "I'm sorry what are you to each other?"

"Father." she pointed at him.

"Daughter." he pointed at her.

"So maybe you should have one of those adorable father daughter sit downs like they do on TV, where it ends in tears?"

"Not gonna happen!" Aria immediately glared.

"Please?"

"Not even after I'm dead!"

"I'll make waffles?"

"Hell no."

"With syrup?"

"No. He will never be my father, I will never be his daughter." Aria glared at the ground, trying her hardest not to blow up at the man watching her.

"Ouch, alright well at least go home with him, it won't be for long."

"Do you know what will happen if I do?"

"No?"

"He won't let my brother go and he'll do the unthinkable." Aria explained hardly, "He's a deranged maniac."

"Then I'll go with you!"

"You're human."

"So?"

"There are Vampires locked in cages that haven't fed in weeks."

"Then I'll stay away."

"No." Aria shook her head, "I don't trust it."

"Why?"

"Father." she addressed, "If he isn't alive when I find him, there will be Hell to pay."

She grabbed a hold of Ophelia's wrist and began dragging her away, untrusting that her father wouldn't try anything.

"Yay!" Ophelia cheered happily skipping beside her.

"Keep your distance." Aria warned.

"Why?"

"I don't know if he was lying or not." Aria answered, "And I don't want to hurt you if he wasn't."

"Alright."

\----

The girls arrived back at the house and unlocked the door, the puppies immediately running up to them.

"Hey Doggos!" Ophelia exclaimed, dropping to her knees quickly smoothing them.

Aria frowns and picks up Buddy, going over to the couch and sitting down with him.

"Why're you frowning?"

"I'm not frowning." Aria softly pet Buddy's head.

"You are." Ophelia plopped down next to her

"I'm just tired." the Tribrid turned on the TV, "It's been a long day."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"If your sure..." Ophelia trailed off, stifling a yawn, "We should probably sleep huh?"

"Yeah," Aria picked the small pup off the couch, "Come on, Bud, bed time."

"And you Dillon!" Ophelia called out.

Dillon followed them to the hallway, their rooms were right next to each other's.

"Night Ari."

"Goodnight." Aria replied, but there was a subtle sadness behind her words that went unnoticed by Ophelia.

"See you tomorrow!" Ophelia called stepping into the room, pushing her door closed with her foot.

Aria nodded, closing her door as well and letting Buddy onto the floor to roam about the room.

"Night Dillon." The dog barked happily in response as the two settled into bed.

\----

It was still dark outside, around five am when Ophelia woke up.

Buddy sat up tail wagging excitedly. He looked around the room, noticing someone was missing and walked out the open door of the room, only to see Ophelia coming out of her own, Dillon on her trail.

"Where's Ari, Bud?" Ophelia asked quietly.

He whined, looking around.

"C'mon, lets go find her," Ophelia mumbled rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she walked around the house sluggishly,

The living room was dark, the TV off.

Ophelia flicked on the light, finding it empty.

Buddy put his nose to the floor, sniffing around for Aria's scent.

"Where is she, boy?" Ophelia asked quietly, concern laced in her tired voice.

He abruptly stopped at the door.

"What's wrong?" Ophelia asked approaching the door,

He barked at the door, hinting at something.

Ophelia hesitated before opening the door.

The porch was clean, empty except for the usual patio furniture.

"Aria?" Ophelia called out cautiously.

There was no answer, and Ophelia looked over at where Aria's motorcycle would usually be. It wasn't there.

"Strange..."

Dillon barked, Buddy sniffing around again.

"C'mon Aria, this isn't funny."

Buddy stopped, sitting down in front of the closet of her room.

Ophelia frowned, "Is this a violation of privacy?"

Buddy barked at the door of the closet.

"Nah." Ophelia muttered, opening the door.

Her immediate sight was a half empty closet.

"Wow..." Ophelia muttered, "Your going to be great at hide and seek!" She muttered sarcastically.

She shifted her gaze to the left of the closet. A journal sized book was there.

"Don't do it Ophelia." She muttered.

Buddy jumped up on the bench and sniffed the leather before using his nose to open it.

"Buddy! This is totally all your fault!" Ophelia exclaimed flicking through the journal.

She stopped on a page that looked like it was bookmarked. A note was there, addressed to her.

"She wanted me to read this." Ophelia tried convincing herself.

Buddy barked in agreement.

Ophelia looked down at the note, frowning.

_Ophelia,_

_I know you're extremely confused right now--_

Ophelia's eyebrows furrowed.

_But this is for the best. Obviously, I'm not home, but the truth as to my whereabouts is too hard to share, because I don't know where I will be by the time you read this._

Ophelia's frown deepened.

_I am a danger to you. I am doing this for your own good, your safety. Being around me is a bad idea, being my friend is a bad idea and I told you that but you didn't care._

_You met one of my complications late last night. He nearly killed you._

Ophelia sighed, shaking her head, that was an exaggeration.

_And though nearly, it was still to close of a call for me._

_My whereabouts right now, as I said, are hard to say. Just know, I left to find my brother. He needs me to find him and save him from whatever my sinister father has planned._

Ophelia nodded in understanding, even if no one could see her.

_You wanted to know my world? Fine. I will teach you, even if from a long distance._

Ophelia cocked her head to the side in confusion.

_This is a journal I bought years ago that I never had any use for. Until last night._

_Last night I took the time to write down everything you will need to know about the Supernatural world. From Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, among other rare occurrences, and me._

Ophelia grinned widely.

_It's getting late, I should leave soon._

_Before I go, here is an index of the Supernatural Journal._

_Vampires-1-3_

_Werewolves-4-7_

_Witches-8-10_

_Other rare occurrences-11-30_

_Me-30-end._

Ophelia's smile widened.

_I'm truly sorry for leaving without telling you sooner. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I took the cowards way out and wrote a note._

Ophelia chuckled, "I'm totally using this against you."

_The psychological connection I have with my brother is going crazy. I need to go now. Take care of my baby for me? I'll owe you one. Not even one, I'll owe you for the rest of my life._

_I believe in you. Good luck!_

_-Aria Reyes-_

Ophelia smiled, quickly closing the book, she could get to learning later.

Buddy barked curiously, Dillon joining him on the bench.

"She's alright, just gone to find her brother." she assured the two.

They jumped off the bench and chased each other to the kitchen.

Ophelia shook her head, placing the journal down quickly following after them.

She opened the fridge and spotted a tray of brownies that wasn't there yesterday.

"Apology gift." Ophelia snorted.

_Another form of apology!_

_-Aria-_

Ophelia giggled softly, one thing was for sure it'd be a lot quieter around here now.

Ophelia picked up her ringing phone barely glancing at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey." the Tribrid greeted, "Did you get my gift?"

"It's a crap ass apology." Ophelia chuckled, "Cookies would've been better."

"Bottom drawer of the fridge."

"Seriously?" Ophelia gasped.

"Absolutely!"

Ophelia rummaged through the drawer, "apology accepted!" She said through a mouthful of cookie.

Aria burst into laughter.

"So where you headed?"

"Right now I'm in Florida." Aria explained, "Just going where the wind takes me."

"What are you, the last airbender?"

"I'm just following the breeze."

"Sounds exciting."

"It's not." Aria sighed, "It's going to be a long journey so I won't see you for a while."

"Oh....Okay....."

"I'll keep checking in." Aria said, "I'll leave cookies every month so you know I'm still alive."

"Deal!"

"Great." she smiled, "How's my baby?"

"He's good, missing you."

"I would hope so."

Ophelia chuckled gently. "Thanks for the guide."

"You're welcome!" Aria laughed, "Lots of interesting stuff in there."

"I can't wait to read it!"

"Hey, I got to go, darling."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Aria hung up the phone.

Ophelia sighed, placing her phone onto the counter, "It's definitely going to be quieter."


	3. New Mission

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Well, who might you be?" Aria questioned the male in front of her.

"....Elijah, and you are?" The man replied eyebrows raising.

"Why should I tell you my name, darling?"

"Because I told you mine, it's only fair."

She chuckled, "Maybe I don't have one."

"That's ridiculous, everyone has a name." Elijah countered giving her a small amused smile.

She laughed, "Well aren't you Mister Smart Guy?"

"The suit should explain it."

"That's another thing." she looked him up and down, "Nice suit, but who wear suits in this weather?"

"It's....what's the word these days? My style."

"Fair enough...Elijah."

"Thank you for understanding.....I still don't know your name."

She stared at him for a moment, unsure if she could trust him.

"Is it that hard?" Elijah asked.

"If you're a trustable person is the real question here."

"I like to think I am a man of my word."

"Every man does." she was still cautious of not getting too close.

"What if I prove it to you?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Ask me to promise you something?"

"I have nothing to ask you to promise." a scream was heard and she whipped her head around, knowing immediately who it was.

"What was that?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." she sped away.

Elijah shook his head before speeding after her.

\----

Aria arrived on the rooftop and the sight appalled her, "Well, shit."

Her step-sister was being dangled over the roof by her father and his men, who were laughing.

"What have you done now, sis?"

"Nothing horrible....." The girl replied.

Aria rolled her eyes, glaring at the guy who positioned himself behind her, "Be gone."

"But-"

"Goodbye!" she glared, causing him to get an aneurism.

He groaned in pain, doubling over.

"Are you okay?" she asked Erika.

"Yeah, I'm fine besides the fact that I'm being dangled over a rooftop." she replied sarcastically, "Help me!"

"I'm trying." Aria defended, "I'm only one person!"

"Well can you not be one person?"

"I don't think someone can just magically not be one person." Aria gave a thoughtful expression,

"I'm not sure it works that way."

"I can help." Elijah offered, appearing behind Aria on the rooftop.

"And why would you help?" she turned around, "Wait, when did you get here?"

"A minute or so ago, besides, I have to earn your name don't I?"

"I suppose so." she looked at him suspiciously, "Don't fall, sis."

Erika gave an exasperated expression, looking down at the pavement below her, "I don't plan on it." She muttered, giving her relative a glare.

"Well, no need to be rude." Aria shrugged, ripping another's heart out.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

The Tribrid rolled her eyes, speeding around on a killing spree by ripping hearts out on the rooftop. There were still a few more of them, which were taken care of handily by Elijah.

"Yeah, just don't leave me...hanging." Erika said, breaking into a fit of snickers.

Aria huffed and grabbed her arm, pulling her over the right side of the ledge, "Run."

Erika didn't need telling twice, she sprinted off, in a random direction, hoping for the best.

Aria made sure she was a safe distance away before turning back around, "As for you..." she snapped the humans' neck, "Have a nice nap."

"Well that was highly eventful." Elijah hummed.

"It was."

"Is this your everyday routine?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mostly, yes."

"Am I allowed your name now?"

She thought about it, "Aria."

"Pleasure to meet you, Aria, even if it's not in the best place." Elijah hummed, looking around at the bodies.

"You as well."

"Do I not get a thank you?"

"Thank you, Elijah." she smiled sarcastically, "You're my hero."

"I am aware."

"Cocky much?" she raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in Virginia?"

"The usual, helping Damsels in distress."

"I'm not a damsel and I'm not in distress." she rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself."

"I thought I'd help out a little."

"Why?" she asked, "You don't even know me."

"Maybe not, but it's the right thing to do. Is it not?"

"I guess." she smiled, "Anyway, I must go." she got down to the sidewalk when he suddenly sped in front of her.

"What did you say your last name was?" He asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"I never mentioned my last name."

"Now's the best time...."

"Oh, I don't know." she mused, "What's yours?"

"Elijah Mikaelson." He replied.

"Mikaelson?" she raised an eyebrow, "As in the Originals?"

"As in the Originals." He agreed.

"Reyes."

"Reyes...that sounds oddly familiar."

"Does it?" she questioned continuing her walking, "Can't imagine why."

"I'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"Of course you will." she said, "You're smarter than most people I know."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, for one you're a thousand years old." she adjusts the sleeve of her leather jacket, "And two, people don't just come up to me like you did and have me not kill or attack them." she only grew curious, "You're brave. I like that."

Elijah hummed, "Thank you, I believe your quite brave too."

"It's part of being a Reyes."

"Sounds exciting." he said, "And Reyes sounds extremely familiar to me."

"Of course it is. And good luck figuring it out." she sped away.

\----

Ophelia blinked at the clock tiredly, her phone buzzing repeatedly, "What?!" She growled as soon as she picked up.

"Well someone's grouchy." None other than Damon Salvatore taunted from the other side of the phone.

"What is it Salvatore?"

"We need your help in Mystic Falls."

"Well couldn't it have waited until....like twelve??"

"No, not really."

"What is it?" She groaned, sitting up.

"My brothers' girlfriend Elena is in danger." he said, "And Katherine is back."

"Who and who?" Ophelia asked "I told you bro, it's too early."

"Elena Gilbert." he repeated, "And Katherine Pierce." he huffed, "They look exactly like each other."

"Right that might be a problem." She hummed, flicking through her wardrobe, "Outfit for the occasion?"

"It's a masquerade."

"So a mask and a dress?"

"Yeah, basically."

"And we're kicking Katherine's ass right?"

"That's the plan." he sighed, "Damn, I wish my sister could be here for it. She hates Katherine."

"You have a sister?" Ophelia asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing." he said, "But we haven't seen her in a while so."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll have to meet her at some point, should I pack?"

"Yes, you should. I have a feeling you're gonna be here a while."

"Fantastic!" Ophelia exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sorry, Mrs. Assassin!" he huffed, "But we need a pro killer here!"

"First of all, I'm not married, second of all, I haven't killed in like a week? So I'm rusty as hell."

"Fine, _Miss_ Assassin." he rolled his eyes, "And you're supposed to be the professional!"

"I am! I just took a week off, I almost broke my arm!"

"I thought assassin's didn't take vacations?"

"Some do, some don't, it depends really."

"Ah. Got it." Damon muttered, "So when will you be here?"

"In.....a day? Or do you want it sooner?"

"Just whenever you can get here." Damon said, "As soon as possible."

"If I look in the vault I'm sure there's something that I can get there quickly on." Ophelia shrugged.

"Vault?" Damon questioned, "What vault? And I know you can't afford a vault so who's is it?"

"A friends." Ophelia replied.

"Oh." he sounded doubtful, "I didn't think you had any, at least not many, because you hide in that cabin in the woods all the time."

"I think your comparing me to Shrek."

"This is not a joke, Ophelia." he scowled, "Just get here!" he hung up the phone.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, if he was comparing her to Shrek, he'd totally be donkey.

A paper lit on fire came flying through the room.

Ophelia caught it opening the note.

_I told you I'm still alive!_

_-A.R-_

Ophelia chuckled, placing the note on the side. Dillon barked, letting her know something just arrived at the door. She grinned skipping towards the front door happily. She swung it open and there on the patio furniture sat a basket of her favorite cookies.

"Aria Reyes, if I don't marry you..." She picked the basket up and went back inside, munching on a cookie as she started packing.

Ophelia hummed a tune, shouldering her duffel bag.

She walked out of her room and walked outside, Dillon following behind her.

"What to do with you huh? I can't just leave you."

Dillon barked and it could've easily been mistaken for a laugh.

"Well Buddy's with Aria.....Do you think Damon will yell if I take you with me?"

Dillon, as if he didn't care, trotted along around the back to the vault.

"I'm assuming you don't give a shit."

He stopped right in front of the door, waiting patiently for her to catch up.

Ophelia chuckled, opening the door, "Take your pick Doggo."

Dillon nodded and ran around the big space full of fast vehicles, finally stopping at one.

Ophelia grinned, seeing the purple sports car, "Good choice."

She grabbed the keys and opened the car door for him to jump in, before starting the engine.

"Ready?"

He barked happily, jumping from the back into the passenger seat.

"Perfect." Ophelia grinned, speeding off.


	4. Masquerade

Ophelia passed the sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls', Dillon perked up, sensing they were where they needed to be. 

"Now where is the Salvatore Boarding house thingy?"

Her phone buzzed with a message.

_We're outside of it. It's humungous, shouldn't be hard to spot._

_-Damon-_

_What happened to don't text when driving_

_-Ophelia-_

_I'm not driving?_

_-Damon-_

_I am....._

_-Ophelia-_

She arrived to the Salvatore Boarding House and, as Damon said, they were standing outside waiting for her to get there.

"Hello boys!" Ophelia waved, "I brought a friend!"

She parked the car and Dillon jumped out with a happy bark.

\----

"...And that is everything that has happened since we met Elena." Stefan concluded.

"Wow...Damon totally likes her, duh."

"Oh that's enough of that." Damon waved off, "We need to find a way to kill Katherine."

"With a stake??"

"Or we could rip her heart out." Damon suggested.

"Either way is good!"

"As long as she dies." Stefan said.

"Exactly!" Ophelia nodded.

"So, plan?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

\----

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked as he set down a bag, "I can help better if I'm there with you."

"No, I need you to stay with Elena for tonight." Stefan said, "I don't want her to know about this."

"All right." he replied, "I won't let her out of my sight, but she is like a fly. One minute she's there, the next she's not."

"Okay, if anybody wants to back out, now would be the time." Stefan announced, "Anybody? I'll understand."

"Yeah, cold feet, speak now." Damon said, "I don't want this going wrong because somebody decides to chicken out at the last minute." he looked at the blonde, "Caroline?"

"I won't back out." she said, "She killed me. I mean, fair is fair, right?" she concluded, "And as long as there are no Werewolves running around."

"I took care of Mason." Damon mentioned, "Jeremy?"

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anybody, he won't turn."

All eyes fell to Ophelia.

"What? I'm not being a babysitter!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, fine." Damon groaned, "But you're in?"

"Of course!"

"Great!" Damon exclaimed, "Everyone to to the cars!"

The group nodded pilling out of the room quickly.

\----

They arrived at the masquerade, immediately going their separate ways as if to act natural, like nothing was going on and there were no plans against anyone.

Ophelia leaned against the bar. Heck, why not get wasted whilst she was here, free drinks after all.

Katherine approached her, noticing the human at the bar table.

"Oh hello." Ophelia smiled politely.

"Who are you?"

"Ophelia, you?" Ophelia questioned, however already knowing the answer she was internally raging.

"Katherine."

"Nice to meet you!"

Katherine glared, "Where is Stefan?"

"Uhm...currently, I have no idea."

"Listen, human, I know you know where--"

"Katherine." Stefan's voice rang out, "Good evening. Lovely to see you."

"Hey Stef! Been a while, meet Kitty, can I call you kitty? Great!"

"No, you cannot call me kitty." Katherine looked at her like she was crazy, "Stefan who is this weird human?"

"Ophelia! I told you, duh!"

"Never heard the name." Katherine waved off, "Anyway, Stefan, what's your plan tonight?"

"Besides have fun, nothing why? What's your plan?" Stefan asked.

"Just getting the Moonstone." she smirked, "So, tell me Stefan, where is it?"

'Moonstone?' Ophelia thought, 'I think Aria wrote something about that.'

"On the moon?" she suggested instead, with a giggle, "Because it's a moon stone."

"You're not helping."

"I thought that was funny!"

"It wasn't, you little--"

"Okay, okay, enough." Stefan got between them before Katherine could attack Ophelia, "Let's go dance, Katherine."

"But me and Kitty are having fun!" Ophelia pouted.

"Don't call me that!"

"But you love it!"

"I do not! My name is Katherine!" she nearly yelled, "Stefan, help me!"

"I don't know, I quite like Kitty." Stefan hummed.

"Kitty is perfect! Like Boo's nickname for Sully!" Ophelia suddenly gasped, "Can I be boo??"

"What, no!" Katherine exclaimed, "Stefan, just give me the Moonstone!"

"Ooh! It'll be like hide and seek! Whoever finds the moonstone first wins it! I'll hide it!" Ophelia grinned.

"You have it?" Katherine demanded, "Give it to me!"

"No! Stefan gives it to me, I hide it, then you find it!" Ophelia said, "Gosh you're so demanding Kitty!"

"Why would we play hide and seek when I can just go break someone's spine?"

"Because it's fun! Duh!"

Another person walked by, and Katherine, using her Vampire speed, broke their spine.

"Wow...." Ophelia muttered, clapping her hands together slowly, "I give you a two out of ten, that was boring."

"Katherine!" Stefan scolded, "Why did you do that?"

"She annoyed me!"

"That doesn't mean you had to break his spine!"

"Kitty, you should try next time going for the feet, snapping them then a throat punch and then stab him."

Katherine looked at her judgmentally, "What are you?"

"An assassin Kitty, it's quite fun sometimes, you get a lot of breaks."

"That's weird." Katherine rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you rather be a Vampire?"

"Well no, not for the moment, I don't have a reason for immortality, plus I like the idea of a kid someday." She shrugged.

"A kid?" Katherine repeated, "Egh, I hate kids!"

"Why? Did something tragic happen in your past to make you hate them? The loss of a loved one who was a kid??"

"No." Katherine shrugged, "Just hate children."

"Are you suuuuuure?"

"Can you please shut her up, Stefan?"

"No, this is highly amusing." Stefan grinned.

"Are you suuuure kitty?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Katherine groaned, "I'm going to go find my friend."

"I'm right here Kitty!"

"You're not my friend!" she vamp sped away.

Ophelia giggled, "Now that's what I call fun!"

Stefan laughed, "Well that was amusing."

"It was wasn't it, I think she likes me."

"Sure." Stefan dragged out, "Bonnie must've put up the spell by now. Go find Jeremy."

"Alright-y then!" Ophelia hopped up, handing him a glass of whiskey, "Loosen up Hero."

"I need to try and not be tipsy when I do this." Stefan said, "Jeremy should be with Bonnie in the back behind the bushes." he yelled as he ran off.

"Oi! Lover boy and witch who is in love with lover boy! You out here??"

"Ophelia?" Jeremy questioned, sticking his head out from behind a bush, "We're over here."

"Oh! There you are, Stefan told me to come get you!"

Elena Gilbert came up to them, "What the hell are you guys doing? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Ophelia exclaimed, "This is all in your head!" She waved her arms around dramatically.

"I'm not hallucinating." Elena shook her head, "You're trying to kill Katherine?"

"Nooooooo, we're trying to kill Kitty!"

"Ahhhhh!" Elena yelled, as blood started to pool on her sleeve, "Ow!"

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned, "What's happening?"

"She's linked!" Ophelia gasped dramatically, "Bonnie apply pressure to that wound, Jeremy tell Damon and Stefan to stop what they're doing!"

Ophelia only knew Elena was linked to Katherine through the many pages of Supernatural information the Tribrid had left for her, and she never thought she would get to use it, but here was her chance.

"Alright, Bonnie, we need to find that other witch, she has to be nearby." Ophelia insisted.

She didn't get an answer, and realized Bonnie had already left.

"Bloody Bennett witches, 'oh I know! I'll be a dingus and rush off without telling anyone, leaving Elena's life in a person she doesn't fucking know!' Who does that?!?!"

"OW!" Elena yelled out again.

"Oh hush you big wuss, it can't be that bad."

"It is that bad!" Elena exclaimed, "Where is Jeremy? Where's Bonnie?"

"They've gone to stop them. Try being shot in the leg twice. I'll give you a hint Gilbert Girl, it's worse than a splinter."

"Who are you, anyway?!?!"

"Ophelia!"

"Ophelia?" Elena questioned, cringing in pain, "Isn't that a character in Hamlet?"

"I don't really like Shakespeare. Actually that's a lie, I like Romeo and Juliet, but I slept through the majority of English." Ophelia shrugged.

"What?" Elena groaned, "What is going on in there?"

"Okay, I'm going to distract you. You don't mind deadly details right?"

"Deadly?" Elena panicked.

"Yep!"

"Are you crazy?" Elena grasped her bleeding arm, "You're--"

"You're completely fine now! Bonnie Bennett isn't so bad after all huh?" Ophelia chuckled.

"She's a pretty good Witch." Elena whispered.

"Need a ride home? I've got a nice car." Ophelia smiled, it shocked Elena how someone could change from a psycho to a lovely person.

"Um, sure, let me just let my brother--" bags were suddenly shoved over the two girls heads and the couldn't see anything.

Ophelia thrashed around, kicking her legs out. Elena also tried to fight back, but whoever these people were, they were too strong for the girls to fight against.

"You fucking dick! Get your hands off me or I'll scratch your eyes out--"

"I don't think that's helping, Ophelia!" Elena managed to mutter out, "Maybe if we scream? AHH--"

There was a sudden crash, "Well that was--" Ophelia's head collided with the car in front of her, darkness clouding her vision.


	5. Vampire Captors

Elena shot awake to find herself in a dusty living room, with Ophelia snoozing away right next to her. 

"Why am I not surprised." Elena muttered bitterly.

Ophelia slowly opened her eyes, noticing the girl next to her was staring at her. She didn't know for how long.

"Ahem...creepy much? I didn't know you were into girls Elena." Ophelia hummed.

"I'm not, I was just seeing how long it would take for you to wake up."

"Suuuuuure." Ophelia grinned at her teasingly.

Elena huffed, "Where are we?"

"In some dusty old house." Ophelia wrinkled up her nose, "And for the record I'm named after a song."

"I've never heard of it." Elena shrugged as a woman with short hair and a pixie cut came in the room.

"Wow. You really do look just like her."

"But I'm not her." Elena protested, "My name is Elena."

"Jesus your going to die, she already knows that dummy. She said you look like her, not that you are her." Lord, Ophelia hated this child already.

"I'm Rose." the woman stated, "Before you ask me my name. And secondly, Elena, be quiet."

"Ophelia!" Ophelia grinned at her, "I can tell we're going to be great friends Rose-y!"

"What?" Rose was appalled, "You're a human!"

"No shit Sherlock." Ophelia snickered, "But is there a law that says vampires and humans can't be friends? Ria didn't mention it..."

Elena and Rose looked at her, "Who's Ria?"

"A friend."

"A friend?" Rose asked, "You'll have to be more specific. Maybe I know her?"

"She's cryptic, and so am I, no further questions." Ophelia replied.

"Fair enough." Rose sighed.

"Why am I here?"

"Elena, I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"Why am I here?" Ophelia asked.

"You were just there." The Vampire explained, "We couldn't have you running off blabbing about people who tried to abduct you."

"People think I'm crazy, they probably wouldn't listen, why's she here? Doppelganger shit?"

"How did you know about Doppelgangers?" Rose was quick to ask.

"Ria."

"How did you know about anything supernatural?" Rose asked, "Vampires, Werewolves?"

"Ria."

"Wow. She must be some friend of yours to share supernatural information with you." Rose huffed.

"We could be friends too, In case your jealous." Ophelia smirked.

"I'm not jealous." Rose rolled her eyes, "And I have no use for human friends."

"Ahem, I am a special human friend, I have friends in high places and low places."

"That doesn't have any meaning to me."

"It should, I can also kill a lot of people easily."

"Well you did say you're an assassin so that was easy to figure out."

"Damn, here I was taking you for a fool." Ophelia said sarcastically, throwing her a wink, "You have something to drink? I am thirsty as hell." She grinned, standing.

"No, just blood." Rose shook her head.

"No water?"

"We didn't plan on supplies for the human captives!"

"Not even Elena? God, you are a horrible host!"

Rose huffed and walked out of the room.

Ophelia snickered, "Next time you don't say anything, and I'll do the talking yeah?"

Elena sighed, "Why do they have us here?"

"Because you are a doppelganger and they obviously need you for something. God, how can someone not see that?"

"Why would they need me?" Elena pressed.

Ophelia thought back to Aria's writing, everything she mentioned about the Moonstone and how the Doppelganger was involved with it, "Moonstone, some kind of curse, sun and the water? No, that's not it, Sun and the air? No....Sun and the Moon! Oh that's it!"

"Sun and Moon curse?" Elena questions, "That doesn't--what?"

"It's basically a curse to help this hybrid with his problems, it didn't go into much detail."

"What didn't go into much detail?"

"Ria."

"Well since you two seem to be such great friends, can't you send her a mental message to elaborate more?!?!"

"Uh no, human remember?"

"But you're such great friends!"

"We're not some kind of telepathic freaks Elena. You really are ridiculously stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Elena protested, "I know more about the supernatural than you do!"

"Ask me anything."

"What's a Vampires' weakness?"

"Vervain."

"Werewolves?"

"Wolfsbane."

"How you kill a Vampire?"

"Stake. Rookie questions Elena." Ophelia clicked her tongue.

"What are some of the things Witches can do?"

"Spells, speak relatively good Latin, and set things on fire."

"Ugh!" Elena huffed, "OH! I know. How long does it take for a Vampire to recover from Vervain?"

"It depends on the vampire. If they were drinking vervain for a time before they were injected, not very long. But really there is no official time."

"Dang it!" Elena exclaimed, "Whoever this Ria friend of yours is, she's good."

"Pretty good, her cookies are heavenly as well, who knew heaven was a place on earth huh?" Ophelia chuckled.

"Cookies?" Elena asked, "She bakes?"

"Yep! When she's bored."

"What supernatural species is she?"

"I cannot reveal....since I don't know."

"How do you not know the species of your best-friend?" Elena demanded, "She didn't tell you what she was?"

"No, she didn't. Like I said, cryptic."

Elena huffed, "She had to at least give you some sort of clue."

"Vampire."

"So blood in the fridge or somewhere cold?"

"Yeah, but she might feed off people."

"Damon and Stefan keep their blood bags in the basement freezer." Elena mentioned, "Where does she keep hers?"

"Fridge, in a bottle."

"In a bottle?" the Doppelganger was confused, "Bottles of blood?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Elena sat on the couch, "I've never seen that before. How often does she feed on people?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"You are no help at all!"

"Ask me something worth answering and I'll give you a good answer."

Elena huffed and stayed quiet.

"You're so dramatic."

Rose walked in the room with a guilty expression.

"What's wrong Rose-y."

"I'm sorry." the Vampire sighed, "I had to."

"Had to.....what?" Ophelia asked, "You're not giving me much here."

A man in a suit walked in the room, about to say something but cut himself off when he saw Elena. He sped up to her, in turn making her flinch at how fast he got to her and how close he was.

Ophelia tilted her head to the side, studying the man in front of her with a suspicious gaze.

He leaned his head down to Elena's neck, "Human. Impossible." he lifted his head back up and looked at Elena, "Hello, there."

"God, you're worse than my dog." Ophelia muttered, shaking her head.

His head snapped up, "Sorry?"

"Sniffing her, it's weird." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Elijah turned away from Elena, "And who might you be, my dear?"

"Ophelia, you?"

"Elijah." he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, "It's lovely to meet you, Ophelia."

Ophelia's lips quirked up into an amused smile, "Well you heard it here first folks, chivalry isn't dead." She hummed.

"It appears not."

The other two females seemed highly confused by the interaction, "You know if you'd have started with that, I might've liked you more." Ophelia chuckled.

"My apologies."

"You're forgiven." Ophelia waved him off, "So what exactly are you here for?"

"Rose called me, in a plea for her freedom," he glanced back at the Vampire, "She's giving up Elena to achieve it."

"Excuse you, but no, ain't happening pretty boy, and Rose-y." Ophelia held up a finger.

Trevor walked in, panicking, "Rose, we need to--oh, hello, Elijah."

"How long have you been here?" Ophelia asked him.

"Since we captured you." Trevor answered, timidly glancing at Elijah.

"Jesus, that's like a few hours--"

Elena snorted, "A few hours?"

"Hush Elena, the adults are talking, Why did I only know of your existence like...now?"

"I was silently panicking in the bathroom."

Rose threw her hands up, "Silently?"

"Can anyone silently panic?"

"I'm not even sure that's possible." Elena said.

Ophelia thought of her Tribrid friend, who never showed any outward sign of panic, though she would panic on the inside, "Actually, it's possible, Ria panicked in silence a lot."

"Who's Ria?" Trevor asked.

"Her friend." Elena and Rose replied.

"Her friend?" Trevor questioned, "Do I know her?"

"No one does, she hasn't told anyone anything." Rose muttered.

Elijah watched the interaction with an amused smile.

"Yeah. She won't give a straight answer!" Elena huffed.

"Ask me a straight forward question and I'll give you a straight answer." Ophelia replied, crossing her arms.

"I have!" Elena argued.

"Like?"

Elena threw her arms up and huffed, "This is pointless."

"Like you!"

Elena went to hit her, "You--"

Ophelia caught her hand, "Bitch? I've heard that one before, get more creative Gilbert."

Elena tore her hand away, instead kicking Ophelia really hard in the shin.

"Ow." Ophelia said monotonously, "That really hurt." She said sarcastically.

Elena looked offended, "You're human, not a Vampire that should've hurt more!"

"I've had a lot worse doll." Ophelia muttered.

Elena groaned and walked over to the window.

Elijah held his hand out to her, "Come."

"Wha--what about the Moonstone?"

Ophelia face palmed, sighing loudly.

Elijah froze with a tough exterior, "What do you know about the Moonstone?"

"I know that you need it." Elena said.

"Where is it?"

"With Katherine." Ophelia said, causing Elena to glare.

"Katerina." Elijah paused, "Of course."

"Kitty was great." Ophelia hummed.

"Ophelia, shut up." Elena scolded, "You're not helping!"

"I'm not here to help." Ophelia shrugged.

"I want the Moonstone."

"It doesn't work that way." Elena's voice shook.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked with an amused tone.

"I--"

"It doesn't work that way, Elena."

"Actually it does, she has something you want, she wants to leave, it's simple really, a fair trade."

"Fair enough." Elijah nodded, "How about--" a crash was heard, "Who else is here?"

"Well there's probably someone else silently panicking in the bathroom." Ophelia hummed.

Trevor glared, "Shut up!"

"You're the one who said it."

"You little--"

"Enough." Elijah announced, "Follow me."

Ophelia snickered lightly, standing.

Elena grabbed onto Ophelia's arm, genuinely scared, "Where is he taking us?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Hell no!"

"Mister suit guy, where exactly are you taking us?"

"To see who else is in this house."

"See, easy!" Ophelia grinned at the Gilbert girl.

"Well he actually likes you, he hates me!"

"Maybe if you were more polite, he'd like you too." Ophelia shrugged.

Trevor was grabbed from behind disappearing from the group without anyone noticing.

"Where did Trevor go?" Elena asked.

"Shut up." Ophelia muttered, giving her a meaningful look.

Trevor dropped from the ceiling right in front of the girls, his skin desiccated and a stake through his heart.

"Oh wow." Ophelia muttered.

"Ah!" Elena shrieked.

"Oh relax, he's only dead."

"What is going on back there?"

"Trevor died!"

"NO!" Rose cried, running over to his body.

"Jesus, we really have a flare for the dramatics today don't we?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Her friend just died and you're making jokes?"

"...Yes?"

A rock was thrown across the room, and with this distracting Elijah, the brothers took this time to grab the girls. Damon had Rose and Ophelia, Stefan had Elena.

Damon placed a finger to his lips, stopping the two girls from moving, neither daring to breathe.

"To whomever, it may concern," Elijah says, "if you think you can beat me, you can't." He warned, "Do we understand each other?"

Damon nodded to Stefan, who handed Elena a vervain grenade.

"I'll come with you." Elena came out of the hiding spot, "Just, please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

Ophelia had to hand it to her, the kid was a pretty good actress.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked.

Elena popped the grenade and threw it at him, it exploding all over his face.

Ophelia winced ever so slightly causing Damon to raise an eyebrow, she only shrugged in response.

To say Elijah was unamused when Stefan tackled him down the stairs would be an understatement. They rolled around on the floor, and Elijah was eventually able to get up, being older and stronger. Damon came up from behind him, shoving a stake through his chest and pinning him to the wall with it.

"Ouch." Ophelia muttered, blinking in distaste.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!" Stefan announced, "We have to leave!"

"But we're just getting started." Ophelia pouted childishly.

"Ophelia, let's go." Damon rolled his eyes, "Now."

"Yes Boss!" Ophelia sarcastically saluted him.


	6. Lockwood Mansion

**A MONTH LATER**

It has been a month since Damon and Stefan thought they killed Elijah. And in that time, a lot of crazy things have happened. Ophelia almost died, again, much to her distaste. Tyler Lockwood completed his Werewolf transformation and sided with the Werewolves for a short time. Rose got bitten by a Werewolf, proving what everyone was assuming: a Werewolf bite will kill a Vampire. Though Ophelia already knew that, again, through Aria. And much to Damon's distaste she neglected to tell them of that fact. Four, Bonnie befriended the Martin Witches, who as it turns out, were working with Elijah all along. That however didn't shock Ophelia, she had gotten a bad vibe from them, from the start.

Damon started dating a newscaster named Andie Star, annoying the hell out of everyone, as he was really only using her as a walking blood bag and compelling her to forget things he felt she didn't need to know. But Andie and Ophelia got along, so no complaints! Elena and Stefan made an attempt at a romantic getaway, but it all turned to Hell when Elijah showed up and Elena nearly killed herself just to prove a point. A flare for the dramatics as always. Damon set up a special 'dinner party', when really it was all just a plot to kill Elijah with a dagger John Gilbert had given him. It was going perfectly, and then Elena undaggered him, so that was pretty crap. And that's what leads us to now.

Ophelia paced back and forth, trying to wrap her head around everything, "I hate busy months." She grumbled to herself.

Elena walked in the cellar, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the dagger out!"

"Oh be my guest Elena." Ophelia said, gesturing to the body.

"No, you're supposed to do it, while I stay over here."

"Well don't push me then!"

"Can you just do it already?" Elena huffed, "We need him to help us stop Klaus!"

"And you assume he'll do it?" Ophelia asked, pulling the dagger from Elijah's chest.

"He wants to stop Klaus just as much, if not more, than we do. He'll help, I'm sure of it."

"If your sure." Ophelia shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She said, tossing the blade up and down.

"I am." Elena sighed, "Now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

"Might take a while."

"That's a definite." Elena said, "I'm gonna go get a snack."

"You've got one right here." Ophelia said, gesturing to herself.

"I meant a cookie or something."

"Honestly, I was half expecting you to insult me."

Elijah starts twitching around and finally sees the girls sitting in the corner of the room against the wall. "Oh, my god."

"I can't--I can't breathe." He says, as they get up and quickly try to help him, "I can't be in this house."

"You weren't invited in." Elena suddenly realized.

"You need to get me out of here."

"Yeah." He suddenly speeds into the wall, and off in the direction of the front door.

Ophelia resisted the urge to laugh as she climbed the stairs before leaning in the doorway casually, "You always that clumsy suits?"

"Ophelia?"

"Hey there."

Elena finally caught up, "Oh, there you are."

"Where'd you think I went, England?"

Elijah looked at both of them, "What happened?"

"Shhh." Elena put her finger to her lips, "We'll tell you, just not here."

"Probably not." Ophelia hummed.

"Can I trust you?" he retorted.

"Probably not." Ophelia said.

"Ophelia, you're not helping." Elena huffed, "Give him the dagger."

"But I like it....!" Ophelia whined.

Elena glared, "We need his help."

"What if he helps us first, and then if he betrays us, I can stab-stab?"

"He's not gonna do that." Elena tore the dagger out of her hand and gave it to Elijah by the non-pointy end.

"And your positive?"

"Yes." Elena sighed, "If you want to stay here, be my guest." she said, going out the door, "Come on, Elijah."

"No, I'm coming!" Ophelia skipped after her.

\----

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay for her actions." Elijah says, going into a sort of trance, almost as if he was remembering something, "There was a time, I'd have done anything for Klaus. Whatever he needed, I was there. He's my brother."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked in shock.

"Didn't he just say that?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He turns around from fixing his shirt collar in the mirror.

"Your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was, actually. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena, Ophelia. But just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world." He sees their confused faces and clarifies. "we are the Original Family and from us all, vampires were created."

"Right. I get that." Elena says, "But, Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air." He says, "I'm still feeling a tad...dead." He walks to the door, "Come."

The girls follow him, wanting to know more of the story.

"So, as you've seen. Nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite." Elijah explains, "Only the wood from one tree; a tree my family made sure burned to the ground."

"And that's where the white ash from the dagger comes from?"

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have some sort of weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"Fucking witches, they're becoming a problem, I'm telling you." Ophelia muttered.

This just confused them more. It rose one question to their minds. "So, if the sun can't kill an Original, then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of The Sun and The Moon." He smiles in an amused way, "It's all so...biblical sounding. Don't you think?"

"What's so funny?"

\----

"I don't understand. Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African Tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it."

"But, why?" I didn't understand why they would make it up in the first place. Why not just find a witch to reverse the curse and break the spell?

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or get you hands on the long lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."

"So, it's not Aztec at all is what you saying?" Elena shifts from one foot to the other and looks at him.

"The curse of the sun and the moon...is fake." He whispered, "It doesn't exist."

"What?" they exclaimed, as he crosses the bridge and they follow him.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse, dating back over a thousand years."

"But, if there's no curse..."

"Oh, there's a curse." He says, "Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Elena struggled to keep up.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and you were his only hope."

"Well, what is this curse? The one he's trying to break?"

"You phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing." He takes it out of his jacket, while looking at Elena, "Answer it, please."

She sighs, "Stefan, what?"

"Klaus went after Jenna."

"No, no, no. Okay, fine. I'll be right there. Bye."

Elijah looks at her strangely, "What?"

"It's Jenna." she tells him, "Bonnie thinks I can do something to help. I have to go to them."

"I'm afraid that wasn't a part of today's arrangement" He says.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to go to her. Please. I'll be back right after I make sure everything is okay. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He says.

She nods slowly, "Thank you." she ran off, leaving Elijah and Ophelia alone in the yard.

"Family sure is important to her, isn't it?"

"You'd be surprised." Ophelia chuckled.

"Family is important to me too." he says, starting back towards the house.

"Clearly, given the fact you want to murder your brother." Ophelia's lips quirked up in amusement.

"I have more than one brother, I had siblings." he said, "Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down and he took them from me."

Ophelia frowned, "I'd want to kill him too." She hummed.

"As would another girl I know."

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, "Almost as cryptic as I am." She muttered, chuckling.

"Do you know anyone like that?"

"Yeah, actually a close friend."

"What's her name?"

"Aria."

"Wait one second," Elijah paused, "I know an Aria."

"Incredibly cryptic, runs into a lot of trouble with siblings?"

"How did you know?"

"Only Aria I know, took a guess." She shrugged.

"We know the same Aria?"

"Reyes?"

"Yeah." Elijah widened his eyes, "Aria Reyes."

"Well it's a small world after all." Ophelia chuckled.

"Yes, I guess it is." he smiled, "How long have you known her?"

"Just about two years, maybe?"

"I've known her for six months."

"Ha! I am a better friend!" Ophelia grinned in triumph.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've known her for longer."

"That doesn't mean anything." he defended.

"Actually it does." Ophelia nodded rather smugly.

"How so?"

"It's scientifically proven, the person who knows them for longer knows them better thus making them the better friend."

"That has no truth in it at all." Elijah shook his head, "The friend that knows them well, is there for them, knows when something is wrong and is there to help fix it is the better friend."

"And you know when something is wrong with her? And you're there whenever she needs you most?"

"Yes, and yes." he stated, "It's almost as if I can sense it."

"Well I can too."

"That's amazing," he said, "So how did you meet her?"

"I was sent to kill her." Ophelia said casually.

"You were--you what?!?!"

"Oh don't act so surprised, you had to know."

"How was I supposed to know that?" he raised his eyebrows, "You could've met at a store or on the street!"

"You had to have an idea then."

"Well I had to confirm."

"But she saved my life, so we're cool."

"She saved your life?" Elijah asked, "I can't imagine her saving a human. She doesn't typically save people."

"I was an exception apparently." Ophelia shrugged.

"She made an exception?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm surprised." he said, "Did she ever tell you why she made the exception?"

"Nope."

"Sometimes she reminds me of Klaus."

"That's.....terrifying."

"I know, but she really does remind me of him." he sighed, "She can be just as violent as him, if not more."

"Oh lord, lets never put them in a room together....ever?"

"I would agree to that," he chuckled, "But if all else fails, it's bound to happen eventually."

"Damn it, we're all screwed! I'm moving states!"

"Oh, you're going to move states because you're afraid of an Aria and Klaus alliance?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?" he held back a laugh.

"Because those two, could fuck shit up together, and I'd rather not be that shit."

"Klaus and Aria would make a really good 'take over the world' team."

"Yeah, they would. If so, I'm moving to mars."

"Mars?" Elijah widened his eyes again, "You would die!"

"I'd get some kind of space suit from NASA, duh."

"And you would wear it all the time?"

"If it meant surviving, yes."

"You're not so bad, Ophelia." he smiled, "Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, three actually, I like to think we're close." She chuckled, "And you're not so bad yourself."

"I have four." he said, "We were close."

"Klaus, or another reason?"

"To tell you the truth it was partly Klaus' fault and partly someone else's."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Probably not, my dear."

"Well I'm definitely asking now." She chuckled.

"There's no need." he said, "It's over now. That person is gone and soon so will Klaus."

"Can Klaus actually be killed?"

"If Bonnie can deliver him to the brink of death, I can finish it myself."

"Sounds....gruesome."

"It will be," he paused, "But would you rather him destroy all of your lives?"

"Personally the first."

"That settles it then."

\----

Elena entered the house, where Ophelia and Elijah were quietly talking on the couch.

He looked shocked to see that Elena actually came through on her earlier promise. "Welcome back."

"Tell me." she says, basically tearing her jacket off an throwing it on the chair, "What's Klaus' curse?"

He looks at her for a moment then motions to the spot on the couch next to the assassin, "Please."

She sits on the couch and he starts talking, "You know, my family was quite close. But, Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we were turned we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before that, but, this was by far, her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." He gets more comfortable in his spot. "When my father found out, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, at the time, that he was igniting a war between two species that still rages to this day."

"A war between the species?"

"The Vampires...and the Werewolves."

"So, Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline." Elena clarified, "What does that make Klaus, then? A werewolf? Or a Vampire?"

"He's both." He's says, looking into her eyes, "A Hybrid would be worse than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. The witches, servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger the part of himself that is a werewolf." Elijah says, "If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But, you helped him."

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed. Now, he must die."

"That's a bit drastic." Ophelia muttered.

"But, we have the dagger now, we can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything, but White Oak Ash on a silver dagger. So, you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species--at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." Elena realized, "If they can channel that much power. But, it would kill them."

"Shame." Ophelia muttered.

"The curse must be broken during a full moon, when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you, that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you that there's one more thing you should know." He says, "Katerina's life could have been spared."

"Wait, you found a way to spare the life of the doppelganger?"

"Yes, I did." He walks away, getting Elena's jacket and handing it to her. "But, unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her..." she trailed off, "Didn't you, Elijah?"

"It's a common mistake I'm told." He replies, "it's one I won't make again."

"Caring for a doppelganger or people in general?" Ophelia questioned.

Elijah shrugged, "It doesn't matter at this point." 


	7. Porch At Midnight

"Klaus is a Vampire, born of a Werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his Werewolf aspect from manifesting. But is he breaks it, he'll be a true Hybrid." Elijah explained.

"Dun, dun, duh!!!!" Ophelia said dramatically.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon walked in with a glare.

"We're not, we make it seem like that's going to happen, once he's weak enough, Elijah kills him." Ophelia shrugged.

"No, I don't trust him." Damon shook his head, "We should use Bonnie."

"It'll kill her, not that I'm complaining. Sabrina the teenage witch is quite annoying."

"We can kill him today." Damon complained, "If we use Bonnie."

"We don't use her until--"

"Damon," Elena sighed, "It's not an option."

"For once I agree with the girl."

"Why can't we use Bonnie?" Damon grumbled in annoyance.

"Look, Damon, unless we can find a Witch more powerful than Bonnie," Elena paused, "It's not happening."

Ophelia stuck her tongue out childishly at Damon.

"Fine." Damon huffed, "Does anyone know any powerful Witches?"

"Ooh! Me!" Ophelia raised her hand.

"Okay," Damon sighed in relief, "Now we're getting somewhere." he said, "Who is it?"

"I'll call her, I don't even know if she can be here." Ophelia said, taking out her phone.

"Can we at least have a name?"

"Ria."

"Ria?" Stefan asked, "You have got to stop with this cryptic stuff all the time. Who the hell is Ria?"

"If she can come, you'll see, and I was trained to be cryptic."

She dialed the number, standing next to Elijah, who leaned closer to hear better.

The phone clicked almost instantly, "Hey Ria." Ophelia greeted.

_"Hello, darling. How can I help you?"_

"We need a powerful witch, and you just so happen to be one, would you be happy to help?"

 _"Depending on what it is."_ They heard a crack over the phone, _"Have a nice, nap."_

"Lovely, it's murdering someone, and you owe me so..."

 _"I owe you, right, and how many times have I saved the life of you?"_ She laughed.

"Uh......once?"

 _"Eleven."_ she reminded, _"I've saved you eleven times."_

"Okay, but you still owe me big time for disappearing, I also have a friend of yours here, so if I fail in persuading you, he can try!"

_"I don't have many friends..."_

"Well he considers himself a better friend than me, which, overstatement totally right?"

 _"Eh."_ Aria shrugged from the other line, _"That depends."_

"He wears a suit constantly." Ophelia said, "Ring any bells?"

 _"Always wearing a suit, hmm?"_ Aria thought to herself, _"Who do I know that--oh, Lijah!"_

"Ding, ding, ding, got it in one!"

_"How is he doing by the way?"_

"He's.....okay?"

 _"That's great!"_ Aria exclaimed as they heard another crack, _"Sorry, people are just being really annoying today and I'm enjoying this neck snapping spree!"_

"Yeah I get the same." She shot a glare at the group behind her, "So can you be here?"

_"Be where? I'm on a fun neck snapping spree!"_

"Mystic Falls."

_"Mystic Falls? Isn't that in--oh, you're really asking for it today!"_

"Yes."

 _"Not you, this ugly ass human guy."_ The Tribrid huffed, _"He keeps looking at my ass!"_

"It's a very fine ass." Ophelia hummed.

_"Well, thank--that's it, he's gonna die!"_

Ophelia waited for the crack, but it never came.

_"Wait, wait, wait!"_

_"Ugh, what do you want now?"_ Aria huffed in annoyance, _"first you won't stop staring at me, then you tell me to wait before I kill you! What the hell?"_

Ophelia snickered lightly.

_"Change me into a Vampire."_

_"Of all Vampires, why come to me?"_ Aria asked with an amused expression.

 _"You're a popular topic in the supernatural world."_ the guy said.

 _"I don't like humans."_ Aria laughed, _"So again, my darling, why would I help you?"_

_"Because I'm desperate."_

Aria chuckled, _"See, there's one problem here."_

_"Which is?"_

_"If I turn you, I'm held personally responsible for you for the next three years."_

_"Deal!"_

_"No, darling, that's the problem."_ she paused, _"I don't want to be responsible for anyone."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Why would you want to turn in the first place?"_

"To get away."

_"From what or whom are you referring to?"_

"My life."

_"But you would still technically be--Ophelia, can you believe what this human is saying?"_

"Nope." Ophelia sighed.

_"But I'd get a fresh start."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Please?"_

_"No thanks,"_ she paused, _"You were being a perv. I dont have mercy for pervs. Or anyone."_ that was when they heard the snap of a neck, _"Good as dead."_ Aria smiled, looking down at the body, _"Now I'm happy."_

"So you're coming?" Ophelia asked.

 _"Coming where--oh, right, Mystic Falls."_ she paused, _"I don't know if that's the best place for me to be right now."_

"Please Ria?"

_"...I don't know."_

"Please?"

_"Oh, shit, I think I just saw he who should not be named and his bimbo wife!"_

"Voldemort?"

 _"No."_ she said, _"Well, actually, his wife could be mistaken for him extremely easily!"_

"Ohhhhhh!"

 _"Yeah,"_ Aria's voice sounded off to the human, _"And I think those two backstabbers have joined his side."_

"Huh?"

 _"Never mind."_ the Tribrid waved off, _"I'll be there."_ she hung up the phone without another word.

"She's coming!" Ophelia announced.

"Oh, good." Elena sighed in relief, "When will she get here?"

"Soon?"

"We need a specific time, Ophelia." Damon groaned.

"She didn't say."

"All that matters is she's coming," Elijah offered, "We just have to wait."

"What he said." Ophelia nodded.

\----

Everyone was somewhere in the house. Damon and Stefan in their rooms, Alaric in the kitchen, Bonnie an Jeremy in one of the living rooms, and Elijah and Ophelia were outside on the front porch. The worry on Ophelia's face was clear, she was worried for Aria. What if she got hurt? What if her father caught her? A million questions raced through her mind.

Elijah noticed the look on her face, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah....just lost in thought I guess." Ophelia muttered, shrugging.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried that Aria's gonna get hurt." She admitted, sighing.

"What do you mean that she'll get hurt?"

"It's uh...not my place to say."

"That's understandable." Elijah nodded, "But what has you so worried? It's not as if she won't come through."

"No, I'm worried that someone's going to hurt her, because- well I've seen the kind of things he does."

"What kind of things has he done?" Elijah asked in concern.

"It's....It's not that I don't trust you Elijah, it's that I can't tell you." She whispered.

"You don't have to say who," he said, "But what is he capable of?"

"Unimaginable things."

"As in?" Elijah inquired, "She's my friend too, Ophelia."

"He-- He hurts her..."

"How does he hurt her?"

"Physically."

"Physically, as in what?" he asked, "He hits her? What does he do, what has he done?"

"Worse..." Ophelia gave him a meaningful look.

"How much worse?" he got closer, "And what kind of worse are we talking about?"

"The worst of the worst. He--He touches her without her permission." Ophelia whispered.

"What?" Elijah widened his eyes, "No man has the right!"

"Yeah, I know, which is why I'm worried."

"How long has this gone on for?"

"A few years? I don't know."

"That means longer than a few years." Elijah said, "If she said a few years, it's been longer than that."

"Yeah, sounds like Ria."

"How did you know this was happening, and how did you find out?"

"It- well I didn't want her to go alone with him one time, and I kind of figured it out then."

Elijah looked at the concrete then back at her, "Is it still happening?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"That can only mean one thing." he sighed, "If she hasn't mentioned anything about it, it's probably still happening."

The Rev of an engine was heard.

"Think that's her?" Ophelia asked, sitting up straighter.

"Most likely." he straightened his jacket out, looking at the road.

A black car came down the street, parking right next to Damon's, before the doors elevated upwards and she got out of it, "Hello, friends."

"Ria!" Ophelia grinned, tackling her in a hug, "I missed you."

Aria grunted at the impact, but hugged her back anyway, "Missed you too."

"Thanks for coming, we need a powerful witch."

"Anything for two of my favorite people."

"Heh, thanks." Ophelia grinned, "Anyways, we're killing an almost hybrid."

"An almost Hybrid?" Aria repeated, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well he has to break a spell, so he's not a true hybrid yet." Ophelia explained.

"So he has to break the Curse?" she asked, "And then we kill him?"

"Pretty much."

"Who is he?"

"His names Klaus."

"Elijah's brother?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That's unfortunate." she sighed, reaching up and pressing the button to close the doors of her car, "Elijah, why are you hiding over there?"

"I felt as though I should give you two a chance to reunite." He replied.

"Reunion time is over for now, get over here." she smiled, speed walking over to him.

Elijah chuckled pulling her into a tight hug.

She returned it, relishing in the embrace of one of her best-friends, "I missed you."

"And I you."

She pulled away, "How've you been?"

"Good, good." Elijah nodded.

"Something is different about you."

"There is?" He asked, eyebrows raising, "How come?"

She leaned closer and sniffed him, "You smell like silver. Oh, hell no, did they dagger you?"

"Briefly, yes, it didn't last too long."

"That's it! I'm gonna go kill my brother!" she exclaimed, "Which one was it?"

"Alaric actually."

"Who's idea was it?"

"I'm not sure." Elijah hummed.

Ophelia looked up from her game of Tetris, "Damon."

"Ugh, I knew it!"

"It's not a surprise, Stefan was always nicer." Ophelia shrugged.


	8. Rooftop Disaster

Aria huffed, "I'm gonna go kill my brother now." 

"He's kind of needed for the plan."

She raised an eyebrow, "Would your plan fall to shit without him?"

"He's babysitting the werewolf, so yes."

"Werewolf?"

"Lockwood."

"Oh, I hated them, especially Margaret!"

"Shame."

"I swear if he bites my brother, I'm going to kill him."

"He won't, relax." Ophelia waved her off.

"If you're wrong--"

"Their plans usually go to plan."

"You clearly don't know my brothers that well." Aria nodded, "Inside, we go. Boy are my brothers gonna be surprised to see me."

"What a gift, eh?" Ophelia chuckled.

Aria wrapped an arm around her and laughed, "Of course it is."

"Best gift they'll ever receive."

Aria chuckled, opening the door, "I would hope so."

"Damon! Stefan! The witch is here!" Ophelia called out.

"Hello family," Aria laughed, "I'm home!"

"Aria!" Damon and Stefan both tackled her in a hug.

"Hello, brothers." she smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"She's the witch Dingus." Ophelia snorted.

"I'm not completely useless!" Aria defended.

"I know that!"

"Guys, you can let go of me now."

"Never!"

"We haven't seen you in ninety years!" Damon nearly yelled, not making any move to let go of her.

"Exactly!" Stefan replied.

"Okay, well, can I at least meet everyone?"

"Fine." The two boys sighed.

"So, first things first, how many humans besides Ophelia are here?"

"Two."

"Okay, not bad." Aria sighed, "So, introduce me to the friends?"

"This is Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, and this is Bonnie, the witch!"

"Right and where is this Alaric character?"

"Currently grading papers."

"Ah. He's a teacher?" she laughed, "And let me guess, Stefan is in High School again?" she teased, "When are you going to stop trying to fit in to the human society?"

"Never." Stefan shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, as they all walked to the living room where the gang tends to have their meetings, "So, what's my role in all of this?"

"The witch, you make Klaus weak enough."

"Right." she nodded, "Where's Bonnie? I wanna talk to her."

"For what?" Stefan asked.

"Witch business."

"Currently in the study, studying her grimoires." Ophelia informed.

"Got it." she smiled, "I'll see you all later."

"Later."

\----

Aria walked into the study, spotting the Bennett, "You're a Bennett Witch, aren't you?"

"Yes...?" Bonnie asked, eyebrows raising.

"I'm Aria." she walked further into the room, "Aria Reyes."

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie smiled.

"You know, I found out I was a Witch when was about five years old." she told, "I was walking in the garden, the flowers were dead, and touched the root and they came back beautifully, and then I lit them on fire because of how much I hate flowers."

"That's cool, I literally found out a few months ago."

"How did the revelation come to light?"

"Lit a candle."

"Nice one." Aria laughed, "Point of the matter is, if they ask you to do a spell or something, and you're not comfortable with it," she smiled reassuringly, "just don't do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've only been here around three hours and I can already tell you let them push you around." The Tribrid frowned, "You're a Witch, that means something. You have power that they don't have, use it."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah...Yeah I'll remember that."

"Good." Aria grinned, "Now on to this spell."

"Yeah, it's quite strong. We'll need a lot of power."

"Okay, what we're you thinking?" she asked, "I encourage suggestions."

"Well we could channel each other?"

"Great." she smiled.

"So we need something to bind us when we channel right?"

"Correct."

"So....do we have something for that?"

"Hmm..." Aria gave a thoughtful expression, "I don't--oh, yes, we do."

"Which is?"

Aria reached up and unclasped the chain around her neck.

"Cool!" Bonnie said reaching for it.

Aria happily gave it to her, "I'll need that back when we're done. It's special."

"Okay." Bonnie smiled, running her fingers over the cold medal.

"So you can use that," the Reyes paused, "And channel me, making it easier for us to take down this Klaus character."

"Alright." Bonnie nodded.

"When is this happening?"

"Same night as the full moon." the Bennett answered, "Tomorrow."

Aria nodded, "What's a good place for a chocolate milkshake around here?"

"There's a café down the street, on the right."

"Thanks, Bonnie." She sighed happily, "You have a bright future ahead of you."

"Because I told you where they sold milkshakes?"

"No," Aria shook her head, "Well, yes, and no. But mostly because you're...more special than you realize." she said nothing more, walking away casually.

Bonnie blinked, completely dumbfounded, lord was Aria Reyes strange.

\----

Aria walked into the café, "Lava Melt, please. Thank you." She got a weird feeling.

None other than the Hybrid himself, sat alone in the booth in the corner, sipping from a mug of tea, what can he say? He needed a break.

Aria raised her eyebrow at her own suspicion as they handed her, her things. What was wrong with her today?

Klaus looked up from his tea, eyes landing on the Reyes girl. She could feel eyes on her, and she whipped her head around for the culprit, her immediate sight being the Hybrid.

He grinned at her, wiggling his fingers.

She raised an eyebrow, as if questioning him looking at her.

He smirked slightly, waving her towards him.

She looked around for a minute, wondering if this guy could be one of the spies that work for a certain someone.

He rolled his eyes, waving her over again.

She shrugged, not seeing any sight of anyone besides him watching her and cautiously walked over to him.

"Hello." Klaus greeted.

"Hi." she nodded.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"Hmm." she hummed, "Just got into town."

"Small town, quite lovely, you staying long?"

"That depends."

"Sounds exciting."

She rolled her eyes, "In a way it is."

"Sit with me?"

She eyes him in suspicion about his motives before shrugging, "Sure."

"Fantastic. Lets start with introductions shall we?"

"Okay, great, you first."

"My names Nik."

"Nik?" she asked, "That's nice. Is that short for something?"

"Nikolas."

"Again, nice." she raised her eyebrow in suspicion again.

"And you are?"

She hesitated, "Aria."

"Lovely to meet you Aria, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Just my stupid family, trying to control me again."

"Ah, sounds lovely."

"Maybe to you." she rolled her eyes, "What brings you here? What's your purpose of being here?"

"I needed a...change of scene." Klaus hummed.

"Ugh, you and me both."

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls."

"It's not my first time here." she said, "I've lived here before. For now I'm just visiting."

"So have I, its been a while though."

"Yeah," she stirred her drink with her straw, "I never wanted to come home."

"I assume your brothers forced you too."

"In a way, correct."

"In a way?"

"My brothers are always one inch short of getting themselves killed."

"Ah...sounds fantastic."

"Right?" she joked, "Why do I care when they care so little?"

"Because at the end of the day you're still their sister."

"Unfortunately."

"Which means you'd have to care, no matter what."

"Again, unfortunately." she rolled her eyes, "What's your deal? Why are you here all alone?"

"Why are you here all alone?" He fired back.

"I'm what most people would call the lone wolf."

"So am I."

"Look at that." she rolled her eyes in amusement, "We have something in common."

"Fantastic." He grinned.

"Why is that fantastic, as you say?"

"Well we have one thing in common, there must be more."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "I doubt it."

"Oh? Go ahead, tell me about yourself?"

"You don't want to know about me."

"I think I do."

"And why would you?" she asked, "You just met me."

"You intrigue me."

"I don't usually intrigue people," she rolled her eyes, "I have a tendency to kill them."

"Oh lovely, so do I."

"It gets overwhelming." she said, "If someone says the wrong thing, I just...snap. Constantly."

"Most of the time, I just get mad." Klaus nodded.

"I get mad if someone looks at me when I don't want to be looked at."

"Oh wow."

"Hey, it's not my fault if someone's neck just snaps!"

"It is, technically."

"Not if they pissed me off first."

"Point taken."

"Good." she said, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What gets you angry?"

"People who betray me."

"I get that." she took a sip of her drink.

"What else do you want to know?" Klaus lent forward.

"I don't know." she caught a whiff of something and leant forward as well, "You smell like...wolf."

"Hm? Oh thank you."

"You're Klaus." she smirked.

"Well, I honestly thought it'd take you longer."

"Oh, I knew all along." she said, "I knew I smelt wolf."

"Hm, but you didn't question it?"

She shook her head, with an amused smirk, "I wanted to see if you would lie about who you are."

"Of course I would."

"Hmm." she hummed, beginning to get up, "There's no shame in who you are, Klaus."

"That's not why I hid it."

She continued in sliding out of the booth.

"Wait."

She was on her feet and about to start walking away when she turned around, "Yes?"

"How did you know who I was?"

She tilted her head, "Klaus Mikaelson, the almighty Hybrid, one of the Originals."

"How?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, not Klaus, my bad, it's Niklaus Mikaelson."

"How did you know?"

"How did I know?" she repeated, "Oh, darling, I know everything."

"Sure you do."

"I do." she smirked, continuing her walk, "Like your plan to make more Hybrids."

"Mhm."

"And your plan to reunite with Stefan." she chuckled, "Your so called best-friend."

"So then why don't you stop me?"

"Why would I stop you?" she laughed, almost to the door, "I happen to find Hybrids pretty cool." she walked out the door.

He followed her out, "You won't tell anyone?"

"Why are you following me?" she fired back, "And why would I? They'll find out eventually."

"Because I want to know more, and because your supposed to be a 'Good guy.'"

"Good guy?" she nearly snorted, "Darling, I dont speak 'good', I speak 'kick their ass'."

"Oh sounds fun."

"Someone looks at me the wrong way, they die. Someone talks to me the wrong way, they die. If someone disrespects my family, they die."

"Technically by doing this, I'll be disrespecting your family."

"They don't act like my family anyway." she waved off, "I'm a half breed, like you."

"Oh?"

"I'm half Salvatore, half another bloodline."

"Oh. That's what you meant."

She smirked, "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

She spotted her worst nightmare on the roof, "Never mind."

"Excuse me?"

The nightmare was waving her towards him, "I got to go."

"What, why?"

She glared at the rooftop, "I just have to."

"Uh...Okay?" He turned his head to see what she was looking at, and saw nothing. When he turned back around, she was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows before going in the same direction she went in.

\----

"Hello, Aria."

"Hello, daddy." she frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well, you found me." she smirked, "What do you want?"

"Is it so bad I missed you?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Yes. It is."

"Damn."

"You don't miss me, you miss your experiment."

"Same thing?"

"Yeah, your experiment and me are the same person, so I guess they do count as the same thing."

"Exactly."

"What do you want?"

"I have another serum." He twirled the needle in his hand.

"Hmm." she hummed, taking her leather jacket off and dropping it to the floor, "Of course you so."

He grinned, placing the needle in gently. She winced, surprised she was willingly letting him inject her with one of his weird concoctions, but this was the only way to not cause a violent scene which is preferred for him, and granted, is something she would absolutely love to do. This girl is absolutely in love with violence!

"There we are."

"When's the next?"

"A few months."

"Great." she took her jacket off the floor, "See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." she whispered as he sped away.

"What..........was that?" Klaus demanded.

"Nothing of importance."

"Clearly." Klaus snorted.

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the side of the building.

Klaus followed her, "Aria, talk to me."

"I just met you and you're already pissing me off."

"Please?"

"What's there to talk about, darling?"

"What the heck that was, love? Come on, I might be the only one who understands."

"The only one who understands what?"

"What ever that was!"

She hesitated, trying to walk away, "It was nothing."

"Clearly."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Enough, as in?" she paused, "You know what, never mind. Believe what you will, but I'm telling you it was nothing."

"What so the experiments he does on you, are nothing?"

"Excuse me?" she widened her eyes, "He doesn't experiment on me. Where did you get that ludicrous idea from?"

"His own mouth, and yours."

"Why did you follow me anyway?" she asked, "You could've gone home and you could be sleeping right now, but instead you're here, talking to me. Why is that?"

"Because I'm curious?"

"Curious." she repeated, "People don't get curious knowing me, they get dead."

"Can't be killed."

"Right, because you're an all powerful Hybrid?" she rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself, darling. Someone finds out they are a rare species and suddenly they think they're the king or queen of the world!"

"It's the truth."

"There are a lot of all powerful beings in this world," she paused, "You're just one of them. I forgot to mention," she sassed, "My name is Aria...Reyes."

"Oh, wow. That's impressive."

She shrugged, "Just the Original Tribrids, that's all." she paused, "How did you know my family name? It's not exactly a name a lot of people in our world know."

"You're not the only one who knows a lot."

"Hmm." she hummed, "Another thing we...have in common."

"Yep."

She started walking away.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, Mr. Almost Hybrid?" she teased, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"What exactly that was back there?"

She smirked, "Family squabble."

"Exactly what, is what I asked."

"A squabble between two members of an...arguing family."

"Still not exact."

"Well then what exactly are you referring to?"

"What exactly was that conversation back there, I want every single detail."

"You want every detail of what?" she raised an eyebrow, "I already told you it was nothing."

"No it wasn't, he hurts you, doesn't he?"

"Of course not." she smiled, "We're family."

"And those experiments, what are they?"

She crossed her arms and instinctively, in a subtle way, put her hand on her side where she was earlier injected by the man she hates but loves the most, "Vervain tolerance..."

"Right...."

"Vervain tolerance is extremely important." she shrugged.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll live my life, you live yours."

"You were lying."

"Oh? And how would you know that?" she sassed, "Last time I checked, you're not me."

"No, I could just...tell."

Nobody is ever capable of telling when she's lying, "How so?"

"I just could."

"That's weird." she raised an eyebrow, "Nobody else can."

Klaus shrugged, "So are you going to tell me?"

"No." she turned around and continued walking.

"Why not?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

She shrugged, "Fair warning, Klaus. An ambush will take place tomorrow night during your transformation." she paused, "I'll be there, as the one that's supposed to make you weaker. I'll be as easy as I can, but there's a lot of power in this body. As will Damon, Stefan, Elena obviously because you need her, Bonnie, and Elijah."

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Elijah Mikaelson, your older brother." she reminded, "He's angry at you for taking your siblings away from him."

"But I-- Yes, that."

"Family squabbles are hard." she smirked, "I mean, I just had one."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it won't be a tomorrow thing anymore," she mused, noticing the rising sun, "Good luck tonight." she sped off into the partly lighted morning.

Klaus shook his head softly, speeding off in another direction.


	9. Parking Lot

It was dark and quiet in the Salvatore house, everyone except two, had been sleeping, but Ophelia was restless. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. To say she'd be grumpy in the morning, was an understatement, and it sucked, not just for her, but for everyone else. Since she couldn't sleep, she walked outside. 

"What's the matter with you?" she looked over and Aria was looking at her from the trunk of her car, "You should be sleeping."

"I can't, it's ridiculous." Ophelia grumbled.

"That's weird." Aria huffed getting out of the trunk and closing it, "Why do you think you can't sleep?"

"I don't know but I usually sleep like a baby."

"Do you dream?" she asked, "Maybe it's your dreams."

"Sure I dream...you really think it's that?"

"Maybe." Aria nodded.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well first, what were you dreaming about?"

"It was strange....like a really long time ago, a childhood of someone's, not mine."

"A childhood?" Aria raised her eyes from the car and up the human, "What was going on?"

"It was quite horrifying, abusive father maybe?"

"And you're sure it wasn't your childhood?"

"Definitely not. I didn't live in a forest type village with bedsheets as clothes." Ophelia said.

"A forest village, bedsheets as clothes?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"That's like real olden times." Aria said, "Uh, the Old World, maybe?"

"Yes very olden times it seemed." Ophelia nodded.

"Yeah, I think the Old World was like that."

"Well we wouldn't know really would we?" Ophelia chuckled.

"Not unless we ask someone over a thousand years old." Aria laughed.

"Do we know anyone for that age???"

"The only one I can think of is..."

"Elijah." Ophelia hummed.

"Yeah." she paused, "Elijah."

"Think he'd be up at...." Ophelia glanced at the watch on her wrist, "one thirty three AM?"

"Eh, who knows?" Aria shrugged, "He sleeps when he wants to."

"Is it worth a shot?"

"Well, I say go for it." she brought her keys out of her pocket.

"What're you doing up anyway?" Ophelia asked stepping into the car.

"Tending to Buddy."

"Buddy's here?"

"Yep." Aria nodded, "Back seat."

Ophelia turned seeing Buddy in the back seat, "Hey Bud!"

He barked, happy to see her again.

"I missed you too mate!"

"Come on, bud." Aria patted the front and he gracefully jumped into her lap and she pulled out of the driveway.

"Dillon's missed you both."

Buddy barked, Aria nodded, "Uh-huh. I would hope so. Where is he?"

"Inside, Stefan likes him." Ophelia chuckled.

"And Damon?"

"Damon likes him, but pretends not to because he's supposed to be the bad brother."

Aria scoffed, "Yeah, that's Damon."

"Yep!"

"Where is Elijah's hotel again?" Aria huffed, "I told him he could've stayed at the boarding house."

"How would I know?" Ophelia asked eyebrows raising, "Your his best friend."

"Hey, Bud, a little help?" Buddy nodded and pointed his nose to the left, "Thank you, Bud."

"He a sniffer dog now?" Ophelia giggled.

"No, he just knows where he's going." Aria rolled her eyes.

Ophelia hummed in response.

Aria pulled up to the hotel, "Oh, here we are."

"Your dog is so cool."

Aria smiled, "I know."

Ophelia stepped out of the car, "You know what room he's in?"

"Twenty six." the Tribrid mentioned, "Second floor."

"You knew his room number....but you didn't know the hotel?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, shut it! It's been a long year!"

"Just saying!" She laughed making her way towards the building.

Aria stayed in the car, messing with the AC because she noticed Buddy was a little hot.

\----

Ophelia knocked on the door softly stepping backwards slightly.

Elijah lifted his eyes from his book before setting it aside and moving to answer the door. He opened it to see Ophelia, "Hello, my dear, what are you doing awake at four am?"

She looked back down at her watch, "Knew I should have checked." She muttered, "What were the olden days like?"

Elijah was confused but motioned her inside anyway.

"I had a strange dream, I'm checking the facts." She waved him off stepping inside.

"What was it about?"

"Someone's childhood, don't ask me whose I have no idea."

"Okay." he paused, "Where Aria?"

"In the car." Ophelia nodded.

"Why is she in the car?" he asked, "She could've come up too."

Ophelia shrugged, "She just kind of stayed, plus Buddy's in the car."

"Oh, I love Buddy. He's a dear, isn't he?"

"He is, very good sense of direction."

Elijah nodded, sitting down again.

"So you're old right? No offense, what were the supposed olden days like?"

"No offense taken, my dear. I'm a thousand years old, so if that is classified as old, then yes, I am." he said adjusting his jacket.

"Great, so you'll tell me right?" Ophelia asked leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"Calm down." he chuckled.

"Oh hush, I'm eager!"

"I can see that. The Old World was located in Europe, it was full of villages with children running around, animals,"

"Sounds about right." Ophelia nodded, tilting her head to the side in wonder a small confused smile on her lips.

"The happy times got replaced by my father using his power to abuse and neglect my brother."

Ophelia frowned, eyebrows furrowing it all sounded so...familiar.

"I would try to stop him, but he threatened to hit me to. I didn't much care for the threats, but again, was never the target of his anger."

"I'm sorry." Ophelia muttered frowning.

"No matter." he waved off, "His target of anger was always Klaus, even before we knew he wasn't his son."

Ophelia nodded continuing to listen intently.

"When Klaus triggered his curse by killing for the first time, our father went rabid." he said, "He killed an entire village and my mother's lover, Klaus' real father."

"No wonder Klaus is evil." Ophelia muttered bitterly.

"He wasn't always that way." Elijah sighed, "We were all innocent once, before we were turned."

"What were the days like before you were turned?"

"Happy, mostly peaceful, beautiful moments as a family." he frowned, "And then our father ruined it all."

"I feel like it's always the fathers." Ophelia muttered.

"Why do you say that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's my father, your father, Aria's father, pretty sure Damon and Stefan's father was a dick too."

"Yeah, I really want to give Aria's father a stern talking-to."

"Both me and you."

"What is wrong with him? Is he mentally unstable, or is this just his personality?"

"Who knows?" Ophelia muttered "He's just trouble."

"Clearly." Elijah muttered, "I feel horrible for her. Nobody deserves that."

"Not even the worst of people." The assassin sighed.

\----

Aria watched Ophelia walk into the hotel room before adverting her gaze to Buddy.

"I'm going to let you run around." she stated as she opened the car door and set him down on the gravel. The dog barked happily in response sniffing around the car.

She heard footsteps coming her way, but didn't even look in the direction they were coming from, "And so we meet again."

"Klaus." she muttered, instinctively getting closer to Buddy.

"Aria."

"What do you want?" she asked, picking up her furry best-friend.

Buddy growled, "Can't I see my only friend?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, we're friends?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"Hmm." she hummed, tightening her grip on Buddy so he wouldn't fall out of her arms, "And why would you want to be friends with someone who is supposed to aid in killing you?"

"Ah but you said you'd go easy."

"That I did." she scratched Buddy's head, "And I will."

"So I consider you a friend not an enemy."

"What do you say, Buddy?" she asked, "Is he our friend?"

Buddy growled before relaxing.

"Is that a yes or no, Bud?"

Buddy barked nodding his head slightly.

Aria nodded, lifting Buddy up higher, "Wanna hold him?"

"I don't see why not." Klaus shrugged taking the dog.

Buddy happily went into his arms., as Klaus clutched him petting his head gently.

"Well, look at that." Aria gave a small smile, "He likes you."

"Thanks?" Klaus chuckled.

"Hey, if he likes you, I like you."

"No complaints here then!"

Aria chuckled, "You're not so bad." she said as she sat on the hood of the car.

"Thank you, you're not that bad either."

She patted the spot next to her, "So, when do you find out you were a wolf?"

"After turning. I'd killed someone, triggering the gene." Klaus explained sitting beside her.

"Mm." she said, "How much did it hurt for you? It varies from wolf to wolf."

"A lot, incredibly painful."

"And you're gonna do it again tonight." she muttered, "Excited?"

"A little."

"Let me guess." she sighed, "Nervous, scared?"

"Both."

"I get that." she said, "It's normal."

"Yeah."

"I mean, it's not like you haven't killed before, so the slaughter part you should be fine." she paused, "It's just the breaking of your bones for your transformation that you have to worry about."

"Yeah, any advice?"

"It hurts enough without having to think about it so don't."

"Thanks." he noticed the expression on her face, "What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Hold that thought." she jumped off the hood of the car and went to the trunk.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

She opened the trunk and pulled out a box of necklace chains, "You like jewelry?"

"Sort of?"

She examined the chains, looking for one that looked his style. It only took ten seconds, because she found it almost immediately.

"What're you going to do with it?" Klaus wondered aloud.

"Shhh." she scolded, "It's a process."

"It is-- Right, sorry." He nodded, going silent.

She held the chain in her hands tightly and transferred the enchantment in her head into the necklace.

"Wear this during your transformation." she held it out to him, "It'll hurt less."

"This'll help?"

"It doesn't seem like much, but jewelry, believe it or not, holds a lot of power."

Klaus hummed, placing the chain around his neck, feeling an immediate burst of power go through him.

Aria smirked, "Like?"

Klaus grinned, "It's quite lovely yes."

Buddy jumped on top of the car and laid down for a nap.

She smiled, "Glad to hear."

"Thank you."

"Hey, we're friends, right?" she asked, "I always help my friends."

"I still appreciate it."

"And you got cool jewelry out of it so it's a win-win."

Klaus chuckled, "Win-Win."

"You'll be a Hybrid, create more of you, reunite with my brother and what you do after that, well, I guess I'll never know."

"Eh, you might."

"No, I really won't." she smiled sadly, "But amuse me, what might I know?"

"What I'm going to do next, you know most things don't you?"

"Yes, I know most things." she nodded, "In the supernatural world anyway."

"Well, then this is part of the supernatural world, figure it out."

"I genuinely have no clue." she shrugged.

"Eh you'll figure it out I'm sure."

"Eventually, I will, yes." she nodded.

"Great, I'll be awaiting your call."

"My call?"

"yep." He said handing her a slip of paper.

She pocketed the paper, "What would I need to call you about?"

"Whatever you find out."

She nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek, in a friendly way, "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you."

She noticed Ophelia coming down the stairs and nodded to Klaus, "See you there."

"Until then." He grinned, speeding off.

"Hey." Ophelia greeted.

"Hey," Aria smiled, "What did you find out?"

"Enough for me to be spooked."

"Was I right?"

"About it being the olden days, yes."

"And?"

"And?"

"What else did he say?"

"He told me about his childhood."

"That's cool." she sighed, "It's going to be a long day."

"Yeah."

"If I tell you something, are you gonna freak?"

"No?"

"Dreams are dreams, darling. They don't mean anything."

"Okay." Ophelia shrugged.

"Great." Aria huffed, grabbing Buddy's sleeping form off the top of the car, "Let's go home. You need to sleep."

"If I can." Ophelia muttered.

"I could always make you." Aria laughed, "Tribrid, remember? Part Witch."

"Ah yes."

\----

The girls arrived back at the boarding house and Aria sent Ophelia inside while she collected her fur baby from the backseat. Ophelia yawned, quickly climbing the stairs. Aria walked in the door, with Buddy in her arms, spotting Elena sleeping on the couch.

She tried to quietly walk around her, but it didn't work and Elena woke up, "Aria?"

"Yeah, it's me." she sighed regripping Buddy, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was only half asleep." Elena assured.

"Okay." Aria sighed, slipping her boots off, still holding her furry best-friend.

"Where'd you go?"

"Ophelia wanted to visit Elijah." she answered, "So I drove her."

"Oh...Okay."

"Have you met Buddy?" Aria asked, sensing his movements that he was waking up.

"Uh, no I don't think I have."

Buddy was fully awake now and looking at the human, "Do you want to hold him?"

"yes please."

Aria gently put Buddy into her arms, as Elena smiled smoothing the dog.

"He's a real sweetheart." the Tribrid mentioned.

"He seems like it."

They heard footsteps outside and Aria immediately knew who it was.

Elena froze slightly.

Aria pretends to be oblivious, "Is that him?"

"Is that who?"

"Klaus." she reminded, "The one you're all so afraid of."

"Right, probably not?"

The two girls looks at each other before slowly walking towards the door.

"We're going to die, we're going to die." Elena muttered.

"You might, I'm immortal."

"How reassuring, your worse than Ophelia."

"Don't take it personally. I just have no regard for human life."

"Except Ophelia's."

"For some extremely odd reason, yes."

"Eh, she's lovable."

"Eh." Aria shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes." Ophelia nodded.

"Where did you come from?" Aria raised an eyebrow, "Last I checked, you were upstairs."

"Eh, I like to be nosy."

Aria rolled her eyes, "How much did you hear, so we can catch you up on the conversation?"

"Like two seconds."

"Well, I met Buddy for the first time, then we heard a noise, Aria didn't seem to care about the noise because she's immortal, and we're all about to die!"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Shitty explanation."

"Oh...Cool!"

"What, that we're about to die?" Elena panicked.

"Yes...? I love a good dangerous things."

"Even if it involves death?" Elena shrieked.

"If you keep that up, you're definitely going to die." Aria shrugged.

"Exactly so shush."

"Why are you two so insistent that whatever is out there isn't dangerous?"

"I'm immortal and she's an assassin." Aria shrugged.

"And because we're optimists, you should try it." Ophelia smirked.

"I can't be optimistic when my life is in peril!"

"Oh hush." Aria rolled her eyes, "So is Ophelia's if she goes with us."

"I'm a what?"

"Your life is in danger if you go with us tonight." Aria reminded.

"Ah, sure whatever."

"She's only so confident because she knows if something goes wrong, I'll end up saving her like I always do." Aria laughed.

"Exactly!"

To be honest, Elena was a bit freaked out by how little fear they showed, "How long have you two known each other?" She questioned in a scared voice.

Aria looked at Ophelia, "Two years?"

"Roughly."

She looked back at Elena, "Yeah, just about two years."

"So yeah!"

"Why are you so terrified?" The Tribrid raised an eyebrow.

"Because I could die!" Elena exclaimed.

"You forget, you are going to die."

Elena scowled, "Briefly."

"What do you mean, briefly?"

"I won't be dead for long."

"What because Damon fed you his blood?"

"Yes."

"Oh, don't worry, darling, that will be out of your system by then!"

"Oh fantastic."

"So you really will die!" Aria smiled.

"Great."

There was another crash and Buddy dove behind Aria, who picked him up, "Well there's the sound again."

Elena moved closer to Ophelia, causing the assassin to roll her eyes, "Move over i have no breathing space."

Aria clutched Buddy closer to her, glaring at Elena, "You, human, need to calm down."

Elena huff, "You're both frustrating."

"Shhh." the Tribrid scolded, "You're scaring my baby."

"Shhh." Elena glared.

"Why do I have to shhh, you shhh!"

"Can you both Sh? The noise has stopped."

Just then, it happened again.

"Has it?" Elena sassed, "Has it really?"

Buddy whimpered, burying himself further into the Tribrids arms.

"Oh you know what Elena? IM ELENA GILBERT AND IM A BLOODY IDIOT COME AND GET ME YOU BIG BAD EVIL PERSON!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"Ophelia!"

"Yes?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"Talk to me like--"

"Oh both of you shut up!" Aria exclaimed, "I'll go check it!"

"okay!"

Aria tightened her grip on Buddy and opened the door, slowly walking out. The two females poked their head around the door. Aria spotted the culprit immediately, but didn't give him up, "Hey, I don't see anything and I don't hear anything either."

"Are you sure?"

"I have heightened senses." she grumbled in annoyance, "Of course I'm sure!"

"Okay..."

"Don't sound so judgemental, Elena." she rolled her eyes, "You have no room to be."

"Exactly." Ophelia nodded.

"Get back to bed, darlings." Aria eyed the shadow across the street that the humans couldn't see, "It's going to be a long day."

"Are you--"

"Yes, I'm sure." she cut Elena off, "Trust me, you need to rest up. Nobody needs to be tired tonight. It won't end well."

"Okay...." Ophelia trailed off suspiciously walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Aria." Elena mumbled, following the other human up the stairs.

The two humans exchanged a glare, before going their own ways.

Aria took her phone and the paper out of her pocket, "Hmm..." she thought about it before she typed the number into her phone.

Klaus' phone buzz, "Figured it out already?"

"Elena and Ophelia are suspicious. Be careful in your next moves. You're getting Elena tonight, right?"

"Yes,"

"No way Stefan will let her out of his sight," she sighed, "I'll isolate her from everyone else, maybe take her shopping, and you can meet us there?"

"Of course."

"Okay, see you at Mystic Shopping around nine."

"Nine sounds perfect."

"Great, see you then." she smiled, hanging up the phone.


End file.
